Destiny
by Bella Scullw
Summary: La varita elige al mago...no siempre está claro por qué... algunos dirían que es el poder, otros que es la suerte y unos pocos que es el destino./ Porque lo cierto es que estamos marcados por nuestras acciones más que por la sangre, el apellido o el pasado que cargamos tras nosotros./Este fic participa del reto "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.
1. Protectora

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa del reto __"Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

_**Personaje: Victoire**_

_**Palabra: Metaformogo**_

* * *

><p><em>La varita elige al mago…por qué no siempre está claro.<em>

_Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de usted, Harry Potter. Después de todo Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas… terribles sí, pero grandiosas._

_**(Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal)**_

* * *

><p>(<em>Quizá ese fuese el por qué su varita la escogió, para proteger a los que amaba)<em>

_._

_**Protectora**_

_**Victoire**_

_**.**_

Cuando la carta de Hogwarts llegó_ a El_ _Refugio_ la mayor de los tres Weasley-Delacour saltó de dicha y felicidad. Prácticamente no había dormido desde que Teddy había vuelto de Hogwarts contándole más cosas. Ahora, ahora finalmente la carta estaba allí, entre sus manos, lo que había esperado durante meses y meses, o mejor dicho durante años.

Sus ojos celestes vívidos, justo del mismo tono que su madre, refulgían mientras sus dedos temblorosos abrían el sobre.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA _

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase)_

_Querida Señorita Weasley:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio._

_Muy cordialmente, _

_Neville Longbottom_

_Director Adjunto_

— ¡PAPAAAAÁ! —chilló apenas encontró la voz —¡MAMAAAAÁ!

Apenas amanecía, sus padres debían estar en la cama pero no importaba, debían bajar y celebrar. ¡Al fin iba a Hogwarts! ¡Sería la primera Weasley en pisar el castillo donde la mayor parte de su familia había estudiado! ¡Iría a Hogwarts!

¡Podía bailar de la felicidad!

De hecho cuando sus padres bajaron minutos después en tropel por las escaleras con el rostro en blanco y las varitas preparadas, Victoire estaba bailando. Saltaba y daba algunos pasos agitando la carta en alto. La visión del sobre amarillento quitó la expresión extraña del rostro de sus padres, casi al instante avanzaron hacia ella y le abrazaron. Vic subió gustosa a las piernas de su padre mientras su madre reía ante su dicha.

—"_Ogwarts"_ —dijo con un ligero mohín viéndola con orgullo — ¡Ya eges mayog, Victoire!

—La primera Weasley después de Ginny que irá Hogwarts —su padre le dio un beso en la cabeza —. Creo que debemos dar la oportunidad al resto para alborotarse.

Su madre sonrió.

—Avísales, yo hage el desayuno.

— ¡Mami, papi, iremos al Callejón Diagon ¿No?! —preguntó con los ojos brillando.

Su padre asintió con diversión.

—Hoy mismo, princesa. Pero primero ayuda a mamá…y…eh…aguanta un poco la celebración Weasley. Tus tíos no querrán perderse esto.

Mientras su padre iba hacia la chimenea Vic cogió su carta y se escabulló hacia el segundo piso, formó una sonrisita traviesa cuando atisbó la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Dominique y fue hacia allí. Su hermana se levantó asustada cuando saltó sobre ella, pero después de perdonarle por el susto ambas saltaron sobre la cama, fueron a buscar al pequeño Louis de escasos cuatro años, llenaron de besos su rubia cabecita y siguieron saltando y chillando "Hogwarts", "Hogwarts".

Fue el día más especial de su vida, el día en que su destino se selló, porque esa carta era la puerta hacia su mundo, el mundo que adoraba, la magia que existía en su interior, todo, todo estaba sellado con esa simple carta, tan insignificante en apariencia, tan importante en realidad.

Estaba tan feliz que casi brillaba, como si fuera una _veela_ pura.

Cuando llegó a la tienda de varitas ella daba saltitos de arriba a abajo de pura emoción, sus padres ni siquiera intentaban contenerla, la entendían. Dominique miraba el lugar con un toque ávido en sus ojos, seguramente esperando el momento en que cinco años después ella entrara allí también con el objetivo de tener una varita. Por regla general, en teoría o como si dijese (o como dijera tía Hermione) todos los magos podían hacer magia sin varita, la varita regulaba y pulía la magia para utilizar la necesaria y bien controlada. Tener la carta de Hogwarts y tener la varita eran todo lo que un niño mago soñaba antes de ir a Hogwarts.

Ella ya tenía uno, ahora le faltaba lo otro.

El señor Ollivander salió a atenderlos unos minutos después. Victoire le conocía, había ido dos años atrás cuando Teddy compró su varita y además sus padres acostumbraban a visitarlo algunos días al año, un relato sobre alguna acción había estrechado lazos entre ellos. Se saludaron como viejos amigos y después la miró.

—Oh, sí, la Señorita Weasley…sí, sí, pensé que vendría pronto —dijo con su voz casi adormecida y misteriosa. Sonrió amablemente mientras le tomaba medidas —. Recuerdo a cada Weasley a la que he vendido una varita…de hecho recuerdo a cada persona a la que he vendido una varita…—narró más para sí mismo que para ella —. Varitas poderosas…y temperamentales en algunos casos —añadió con diversión —. Veamos cómo le va a usted.

Su padre le guiñó un ojo para aplacar su nerviosismo.

—Todo estaga bien, cagiño —dijo su madre sonriéndole radiante mientras entretenía a Louis—. Tendgas una vagita adecuada paga ti.

—Sin duda —el señor Ollivander miró a su madre riendo —. ¿Palissandro y pelo de veela?

Su madre solo rió.

—Pruebe esta —le tendió una varita larga y oscura — Laurel, pelo de unicornio, 32 centímetros, flexible…

Vic intentó alzar el brazo con entusiasmo, pero ni siquiera había logrado moverse un milímetro cuando Ollivander le arrebató la varita diciendo "No, no, no" "Mejor esta".

—Tome esta, pruébela, vamos…—animó —. Manzano, pluma de fénix, ligeramente elástica.

Vic volvió a intentarlo, Ollivander volvió a quitarle la varita.

—Ahora esta…Secuoya, fibra de corazón de dragón, 25 centímetros, rígida….No, no, no… ¿Qué tal cedro y pelo de unicornio? No, no, pésima idea… ¡Castaño y fibra de corazón de dragón!...

Las varitas siguieron desfilando una tras otra, Vic empezó a formar un puchero de disgusto y ansia ¿Dónde estaba su varita? No recordaba que con Teddy demorara tanto ¿O sí lo hizo?

El señor Ollivander quedó pensativo y después fue alegremente a buscar otra. En el momento en que la vio Vic lo supo, era _esa_, era la adecuada. El vendedor se la tendió con una amable y misteriosa sonrisa anunciando toda la información sobre la varita.

—Serbal, nervio de corazón de dragón, 30 centímetros, rígida —dijo con orgullo —. Pruébela.

Vic la tomó, sintió un calorcito en los dedos y la varita envió chispas doradas y rojas.

Sus padres aplaudieron, Nike sonrió, Louis rió y ella miró con emoción contenida.

¡Lo tenía! ¡Tenía su varita!

—Fue una cliente bastante difícil pero al final se halló a su pareja ideal —dijo Ollivander sonriendo —. Debemos esperar grandes cosas de usted, Victoire Weasley…cada varita tiene un poderoso núcleo y materiales asombrosos y misteriosos, cada uno con un significado diferente y especial. La varita que la ha elegido será servicial, útil para proteger a los que ama. Su corazón ha hablado.

Victoire salió saltando de la tienda luego de que sus padres pagaran por la varita y el día no pudo ir mejor cuando escuchó su nombre. Al voltear vio a Teddy saludando con una gran sonrisa, estaba al lado de tío Harry. Ese día llevaba el cabello lila, como lo había decidido desde que ingresó a Hogwarts. Su condición de _**metaformogo **_le permitía hacer lo que quisiera con su aspecto pero ahora rara vez se cambiaba el look.

A Victoire le encantaba verlo así, le gustaba como era sin importar su cabello o sus ojos, le gustaba su sonrisa y su buen corazón, y pensó mientras Teddy iba hacia ella que si de verdad la varita que le había elegido serviría para proteger a quienes quería, ella protegería a Teddy de todo, incluso de la soledad.

Estaría con él siempre, sin importar lo que sucediera, sin importar que el mundo cayera.

Teddy le sonrió y le cogió de la mano.

Se sonrojó levemente y apretó sus dedos en torno a los de él ignorando el carraspeo medio molesto de su padre y las risas de tío Harry y de su madre, o la expresión burlona de Nike.

En ese momento solo importaba esa silenciosa promesa.

Años después Victoire recordaría aquel día con nostalgia, había sido la primera prueba de su carácter demasiado protector con los que amaba, con sus padres, con sus hermanos, con sus primos, con toda la familia que tenía y con la que formaría con Teddy después.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Serbal:<strong> La madera de serbal siempre ha sido muy deseada para las varitas por su reputación de ser más protectora que ninguna otra. Hace que todo tipo de encantos defensivos sean especialmente fuertes y difíciles de romper. Se suele decir que ningún mago o bruja oscura han poseído jamás una varita de serbal. El serbal se lleva mejor con aquellos de mente clara y de corazón puro. Sin embargo, esta reputación no debería engañar a nadie, puesto que estas varitas son iguales que cualquier otra, a menudo incluso mejores, y frecuentemente son mejores que otras en duelos. (Fuente: HarryPotter-Wiki)_

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_He tenido escrito esto desde hace meses pero no quería publicar hasta no tener la mayor parte de los one-shot listos, y al final hoy puedo decir que tengo casi todos, solo dos que me faltan terminar, pero al menos tengo la seguridad de que puedo completar el reto y soy feliz con eso :)_

_Espero les guste._

_Besos._

_Bella Scullw._


	2. Superviviente

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa del reto __"Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

_**Personaje: Molly II**_

_**Palabra: Obsesión**_

_**N° Palabras: 1899**_

* * *

><p><em> (Sobrevivir no tenía ningún sentido si dejaba atrás a los que amaba)<em>

_**Superviviente**_

_**Molly**_

_**.**_

—He vendido varitas de esta madera a un cierto número de personas, la mayoría de ellas con algo en común, por supuesto espero que ese no sea su caso, Señorita Weasley —dijo Ollivander con amabilidad mientras ponía la varita con cuidado en la caja y se la entregaba.

Molly frunció el ceño, hizo para atrás su corto cabello y miró con contrariedad, no pudo evitar preguntar, era una _**obsesión**_ buscar las respuestas a todo. Su madre decía que lo había sacado de su padre y su padre decía era curiosidad sacada de su madre, al final Molly resolvió por si sola que lo habida sacado de ambos y punto.

— ¿Qué situación en común?

—La muerte claro está —contestó el vendedor de varitas con naturalidad.

— ¿La muerte? —repitió su madre con la sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro —. Tal vez está exagerando.

—No, no. Los clientes cuya varita está hecha de madera de Abeto están destinados a afrontar graves peligros, rozar la muerte y verla cara a cara…

—Creo que ya tenemos lo que queremos —cortó su madre con voz temblorosa y tensa.

—No, no —interrumpió Molly mientras su padre intentaba calmar a su madre. Lucy le dio una mirada asustada, acarició de forma imperceptible el descuidado y larguísimo cabello color fuego de su pequeña hermana y miró sin inmutarse a los ojos claros del vendedor — ¿Peligros?

—Oh, si —Ollivander parecía ser inmune a las miradas asesinas —. Mi abuelo la nombró "La varita del superviviente". El dueño de la varita de Abeto habrá de sufrir situaciones terribles y mortales pero saldrá ileso al final. Es una varita para sobrevivir entre la adversidad, si usted continúa con la tradición…vivirá para contar aquella experiencia.

—Percy, vámonos ya, quedamos de vernos con Hermione y Ron —exigió su madre.

Su padre asintió mirándole de forma extraña y ausente. Pagó los siete galeones y salieron. Molly le entregó la caja de la varita a su padre para que la guardara y cogió de la mano a su hermanita para caminar hacia el Caldero Chorreante donde tía Hannah les tenía preparadas las malteadas de chocolate prometidas.

Molly se sentó sobre una de las sillas con expresión compungida mientras oía a su madre despotricar contra el señor Ollivander, obviamente no estaba feliz con lo que le había dicho. Sus tíos intentaban aplacarle y ella miró pensativa hacia donde discutían.

—Solo tiene once años — se quejaba su madre bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla —. ¡No tenía derecho!

—Ya, ya, Audrey, baja la voz —le instó su padre suspirando.

—Ollivander siempre ha sido un poco…—tía Hermione buscó la palabra adecuada con el ceño fruncido.

—Chiflado —aportó tío Ron asintiendo —. Lo que digo, genios pero locos. Mira a Dumbledore, que en paz descanse, o a Luna…

— ¡Ronald! —reprendió tía Hermione mientras su madre reía —. La palabra que buscaba era extraño, solo eso. Tienen su propia forma de ver las cosas, Ollivander no quería perturbarlos, a él la rama que estudia a las varitas siempre le ha parecido fascinante, según sus palabras habla de las varitas como si tuvieran vida…. No le hagan caso, Molly no sufrirá situaciones adversas por el tipo de madera de su varita…algunos magos se dejaban llevar por su pasión —decretó firmemente.

Tío Ron dijo entre tosidos algo que sonó como "PEDO".

Tía Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina y Molly perdió el interés. Terminó la malteada y observó a Lu y Allie jugar entre risas, su expresión seria se suavizó al ver a las pequeñas corretear de un lado a otro con los cabellos enredados, el de Lucy de color rojo como el fuego y el de Allie rubio rojizo en trenzas deshechas que tía Hannah siempre se empeñaba en hacerle aunque después se soltaran.

¿La varita del sobreviviente?

A Molly le habían enseñado que la verdad ineludible se encontraba en los hechos concretos y probados, pero tampoco era ajena a que existían cosas que seguramente no tenían explicación. Su propia madre era un claro ejemplo, Audrey Weasley era _muggle_ de derecha a izquierda, su padre había rastreado lo más que podía sus antepasados con el fin de explicar lo inexplicable. Y lo inexplicable estaba en que el mundo mágico era visible a los ojos de su madre desde siempre, nunca había estado oculto. Tenía las características de un _squib_, pero no tenía ni una gota de sangre mágica en las venas, su madre sencillamente podía ver el mundo mágico, podía convivir con la magia sin problemas, sin causar desastres al tocar las varitas o sin perder la orientación o la memoria al estar cerca de hechizos _anti-muggles. _Era diferente y era un misterio.

Se resolvió buscar algo al respecto con lo que le había dicho Ollivander.

En primer lugar a Molly no le había gustado mucho eso del _superviviente_. Sugería un escenario crudo y terrible. Sugería más que todo sobrevivir aunque el resto del mundo se desmoronara. Seguir adelante aunque dejara atrás a los que amaba.

No, definitivamente no le gustaba.

Se habría rendido en su interés por las varitas y la importancia en la vida de un mago según su núcleo o la madera de no ser por su familia y al hablar de familia no solo hablaba de aquella con la que compartía sangre. Los Longbottom, Los Scamander, los Dursley, y en menor medida los Wood y los Jordan formaban parte de los Weasley y Potter desde siempre. A medida que cada primo o amigo de la familia ingresaba a Hogwarts Molly comenzó a interesarse más y más por las varitas y sus componentes. Había expresado tal curiosidad que la profesora de Historia de la Magia había accedido a ayudarle con su búsqueda de información.

Su mayor sueño al graduarse de Hogwarts era seguir los pasos de su padre, unirse al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y ayudar a construir un mundo mejor, pero el interés por aquella enigmática rama de la magia se iba haciendo fuerte haciéndole dudar en continuas ocasiones.

Debía haber muchas explicaciones pues las varitas estaban unidas al destino de sus dueños.

El de Dominique, su más temperamental prima, era de Nogal, justo como la segunda y descartada varita de tía Hermione, que según lo que había oído casualmente en una ocasión había pertenecido antes a otra bruja, una llamada Bellatrix Lestrange, solo cuando entró en Hogwarts y se enteró de toda la verdad sobre la guerra y la importancia de su familia en ésta, Molly entendió porque su tía odiaba esa varita. Y Dominique poseía un carácter indomable: sarcástica, burlona y algo escalofriante.

Después podía hacer alusión a Vic, cuya madera de su varita era de serbal, conocida por su fama de protección y Vic siempre se había inclinado hacia la sanación, en Hogwarts mismo había entrado y luego se había vuelto presidenta del Club de Sanación Básica.

Rose, James, Fred y Lily tenían varitas de maderas cuya propia fama era conocida, y aunque el destino de sus vidas no estaba tan certeramente dictados por los componentes de sus varitas como el de Dom o Vic, tampoco les huían. Era como un equilibrio, la varita escogía su dueño según sus habilidades, notablemente marcadas o simplemente pasables.

También estaban las que no parecían tener compatibilidad alguna.

Lucy, su pequeña hermana, tan dulce y compasiva, la más tranquila de toda su alborotada familia, tenía una varita de alerce cuya fama engrandecía a sus dueños solo por poseerla, augurando un futuro prometedor e inesperado. Era como sugerir que la bruja o mago escogido podía pasar desapercibido fácilmente a primera vista, pero podía dar un giro sorprendiendo al mundo con habilidades ocultas, algo así como ocurrió al profesor Longbottom en palabras de tío Ron. Lucy era brillante a su manera, pero no parecía ocultar nada.

Alice, o como la llamaban todos Allie, no era tan insegura o tranquila como Lucy pero tampoco era alborotada, tenía un perfil bajo y era bastante risueña y amable. La varita que poseía era de Cerezo, y Molly había estado hostigando a Ollivander con preguntas el día en que Allie llegó por su varita. El profesor Longbottom también tenía una así y por lo que Molly ya había averiguado el cerezo era una madera muy, muy poderosa y peligrosa en manos equivocadas. El profesor Longbottom era grandioso, bonachón y todo pero podía ser peligroso si lo deseaba, el núcleo de su varita era de pelo de unicornio y según los estudios de los fabricantes era un material bastante tranquilo si se lo podría caracterizar, era como una especie de equilibrio. El de Allie era de nervio de corazón de dragón, y tal como en su día se lo dijo a la propia Molly, Ollivander lanzó una advertencia para su dueña, sin la voluntad o control la dueña podía verse consumida por el poder de aquella varita, consumida en el sentido de torcerse hacia un mal camino. Pero aquello era imposible.

Molly siguió estudiando, y así como halló muchas cosas interesantes, extrañas, explicables o inexplicables en Inglaterra también tuvo la suerte de poder informarse de la construcción de varitas en América durante la copa del mundo del 2018. Los fabricantes de aquel lado del mundo eran menos quisquillosos y celosos de sus secretos, pero tampoco eran exactamente abiertos. Las varitas también se construían de acuerdo a madera, tamaño, núcleo y flexibilidad, esas eran las cuatro reglas fundamentales de todo fabricante, pero había variantes, los magos sudamericanos no se limitaban con los núcleos de algún tipo de ser mágico, también utilizaban joyas o algún tipo de materia mágica inusual. Sudamérica tenía una magia muy particular, menos avanzada que la europea y más definido a lo espiritual, magia que no se podía controlar tan sencillamente y en donde las varitas no regían la importancia. Por eso los fabricantes no eran tan quisquillosos, los americanos tenían costumbres más peligrosas y más aventureras, canalizaban su magia a través de otros objetos porque tenían la bien costumbre de decir que la magia no era para apresarla en un solo sitio.

Los magos podían usar magia sin varita, pero la frivolidad y el avance del mundo les había hecho olvidar sus raíces y depender siempre de las varitas, que en caso de pérdida o ruptura podía ser algo muy peligroso.

Esa visita había calmado un poco la sed de conocimientos de Molly, le había centrado de nuevo en sus estudios y al salir de Hogwarts entró a donde inicialmente deseaba: el ministerio. Pero las costumbres no se olvidaban y cada fin de semana visitaba a Ollivander, quien había llegado a apreciarla pese a su severidad y obsesión, para escuchar algunas anécdotas o saber más sobre varitas.

Casi se había convencido a si misma que las varitas y el impacto en la vida de un mago no era tan certero como creyó en su momento. Ella había atravesado una etapa tranquila (a menos que se contara como peligro lidiar con su incorregible primo James Sirius) sin pasar por un solo peligro. La paz que se respiraba era tan aburrida que era simplemente imposible pensar que algo acechaba.

Eso pensó hasta que San Mungo se derrumbó a pedazos en una noche.

Hasta que Hogwarts fue invadida.

Hasta ver en lo que se convertiría su hermanita.

Lo aceptó cuando comprendió que el peligro mortal que habría de aniquilar su vida estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo.

Salió viva de todo eso, se convirtió en otra superviviente, sí, pero ¿A qué precio?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Abeto:<strong>__ Gerbold Octavius Ollivander (abuelo de Garrick Ollivander), siempre llamaba a las varitas de esta madera "la varita del superviviente", porque se la había vendido a tres magos que tras adquirirla vivieron peligros mortales y salieron ilesos. No cabe duda de que esta madera, viniendo como viene del más resistente de los árboles, produce varitas que requieren constante poder y fuerza de voluntad en sus verdaderos dueños, y que se convierten en herramientas inútiles en las manos de aquellos que son variables e indecisos. Las varitas de abeto son especialmente buenas para la transfiguración y favorecen a aquellos dueños que tienen un comportamiento centrado y ocasionalmente intimidante, además de ser decididos. (Fuente: HarryPotter-Wiki)_

* * *

><p>Hi!<p>

Aquí está el segundo one-shot sobre Molly.

Sobre Bins…bueno, en mi historia le mandaron de vacaciones por…siempre XDD, así que tienen una profesora viva y lo suficiente interesante para prestar atención a clases :)

Gracias por leer.

Besos.

Bella.


	3. Pícaro

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa del reto __"Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

_**Personaje: Fred II**_

_**Palabra: Troll**_

_**N° Palabras: 1132**_

* * *

><p><em>(Él cumplía fielmente con el legado Weasley: picardía y problemas)<em>

**Pícaro**

**Fred**

.

—Ay, no —musitó Molly en tono irritado cuando vio su varita. Lo primero que había hecho una vez que se sentaron en un compartimiento fue exigirles las varitas a todos. Frank había obedecido al instante, algo intimidado por el carácter severo de la pelirroja de trece años, James había rodado los ojos comentando algo sobre su nueva obsesión, Nike se había negado pero después de una ardua discusión había accedido solo para no escucharla más. Eunice se había encogido de hombros algo perpleja pero se la había dado sin quejas. Molly pareció directamente asombrada o sorprendida mientras intentaba acertar con los componentes y cuando les preguntaba. Pero cuando llegó el turno de Fred palideció más que cuando le quitó la varita a James y luego dijo ese "Ay, no" en tono fatalista.

—Eh, que a mí me gusta —dijo Fred sin ver nada malo en su varita.

—Ahorita te suelta un discurso de madera, pelos y otras tonterías —se burló James con poca paciencia.

Molly le lanzó una mirada asesina.

— ¿O es que no lo vas hacer? —preguntó con sorna.

—Calla, James —espetó la pelirroja de malas maneras. Miró a Fred que sonreía divertido por el comentario de su primo y dijo —. La madera de cornejo…

—Lo que dije —bostezó James rodando los ojos.

— ¿Qué tiene el cornejo? —preguntó Fred riendo.

—Es una madera muy problemática —refunfuñó Molly con disgusto.

— ¿Problemática? —rió el chico —. ¡Pero si Ollivander estaba que saltaba de alegría cuando me la dio! Mi papá también tiene su varita de esa madera.

—Por eso lo digo —susurró Molly. Su tío George, dueño de la tienda de bromas más famosa del país, no era ejemplo de seriedad. Y a Ollivander le divertía encontrar parejas ideales para sus varitas, especialmente si tenían los elementos diversión y busca problemas escritos implícitamente. Esa varita auguraba un futuro terrible para ella, si James y Fred ya eran un dolor de cabeza antes de Hogwarts no quería saber cómo serían ahora.

— ¿No me digas que le das tanta importancia? —dijo Dominique en tono aburrido. Se recostó contra su asiento dándole una mirada altiva y burlona —. ¿O acaso piensas que te enfrentarás a la muerte realmente?

— ¿Por qué pensaría eso? —preguntó Eunice perpleja.

—Por su varita —contestó Frank desenvolviendo una rana de chocolate —. Ollivander dice que la varita elige al mago, me soltó un discurso de eso por mi varita. Algo de suerte y ventajas. Pero no sé, yo tengo muy mala suerte…—y como para confirmarlo el chocolate se le resbaló de las manos y fue a parar al piso justo cuando iba a darle una mordida. Nike rió.

Molly le dio una mirada molesta.

Fred rodó los ojos y le quitó su varita.

—Ya, Molly, quita esa cara de amargada que te saldrán arrugas.

Antes de que pudiera protestar la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, Molly hizo ademán de levantarse con furia pensando que era alguno de esos niños que venían molestando todo el camino pero se tranquilizó al ver el hermoso rostro de Victoire Weasley. La muchacha miró a sus primos con tranquilidad pero un velo de ligera tensión se veía en sus ojos. Miró a Molly, ambas asintieron, cerró la puerta con magia y se sentó al lado de su hermana.

—No sé ustedes, pero siento que se avecinan problemas —cuchicheó Fred a James y Frank.

—Están tan serias —dijo Frank sin comprender.

—Molly siempre está seria —rebatió James —. Pero si, algo nos van a decir, me pregunto que es…

Lo que ellas querían decirles era sobre la guerra, sacarlos de la ignorancia, y aunque les disgustó y preocupó en parte todo eso, lograron superarlo en poco tiempo.

Fred fue el más bien se lo tomó, quizá porque no quería reprocharle nada a su padre que parecía seguir en duelo por su tío. Pero también fue porque querían probar que ellos no eran sus padres, que no tenían que hacer lo que todos esperaban, que vivirían como quisieran y lo más les gustaba era reírse de todos en realidad. Eran juguetones, traviesos y maliciosos por naturaleza. Fred había crecido con un bromista talentoso y profesional y había aprovechado muy bien aquello.

A todos, a James, a Dominique, a Eunice y a él, les gustaba tomar el pelo, causar estropicios y hacer bromas, muchas bromas.

Fue Fred quien lo propuso, o más bien impuso.

Molly tenía mucha razón con su queja. Fred II era tan irracional y juguetón justo como su varita, que era su pareja ideal.

Los años pasarían, su fama crecería y serían Los Nuevos Merodeadores, aquellos que daban tantos dolores de cabeza como diversiones.

Quizá no enfrentaran a un **troll** en primero.

Quizá no mataran un basilisco en segundo.

Quizá no enfrentaran un dragón en cuarto, pero ellos harían historia a su manera.

Justo como el primer día de clases, al inaugurar el año escolar con una broma que casi le causó paro cardiaco a McGonagall.

— ¡SEÑOR POTTER, SEÑOR WEASLEY, SEÑORITA WEASLEY, SEÑORITA DURSLEY! ¡DETENCIÓN! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN? ¡¿CÓMO?!

—Fue bastante sencillo —se atrevió a responder James valientemente.

—Solo unos detonadores señuelos y algo de poción de amor —la completó Fred chocando manos con su primo.

—Un poco de perspicacia y mucha estupidez de nuestras victimas —comentó Nike despreocupada.

—Lo que ellos quieren decir es que lo sienten —intentó mantener la paz Eunice.

—No, no, Nice, no lo sentimos —dijeron Fred y James a un mismo tiempo.

—Fue…—dijo Fred.

—…sensacional —terminó James.

—Es que recuerdo sus caras y no puedo dejar de reír. Ay, Minie, no nos mire así, como vamos a saber que…

—…la poción de amor estaba caducada —James se encogió de hombros —. Funcionó con tío Percy.

McGonagall gritó más fuerte que antes.

— ¡ESCRIBIRÉ A SUS MADRES! ¡A LA DIRECCIÓN!

—Creo que pronto tendremos nuestro primer howler, primo —celebró Fred.

— ¡Y mamá fue tan ingenua para pensar que no daría problemas hasta el segundo día! —rió James.

La directora ardió en cólera mientras Neville intentaba en vano calmarla, por debajo de las miradas acusadoras y divertidas de todos James y Fred se sonrieron con burla, aquello era solo el principio, el final aún no estaba escrito.

Estaba en la avasalladora personalidad de ambos, y Fred cumplía fielmente con la herencia Weasley: picardía y problemas.

Su padre estaría orgulloso, su madre le gritaría en cuanto pudiera, pero él tenía un nuevo aliado, lo sentía en el calor de su mano, su varita estaba feliz y vigorosa, ardía de deseos de cometer tantas travesuras como él.

—Solo un poco más —dijo divertido —. Molly tenía razón, seremos problemáticos.

Su varita lanzó unas chispas naranjas y él sonrió.

Cuando más tarde fuera conocido como _Audax,_ sería un digno merodeador, un bromista nato y uno de los creadores de un artilugio tan peligroso como extraordinario.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cornejo:<strong>__ Es una de las favoritas de los fabricantes ya que encontrarle el dueño adecuado a una varita de cornejo es siempre divertido. Las varitas de cornejo tienen rarezas y son traviesas, tiene una naturaleza juguetona e insisten en tener compañeros que van a ofrecerles la oportunidad de pasárselo bien y de hacer cosas excitantes. Sin embargo, sería un error deducir de esta información que las varitas de cornejo no sean capaces de realizar magia seria cuando se les pide. Las ha habido que han producido encantos excepcionales bajo condiciones difíciles y cuando trabajan junto a magos o brujas listos e ingeniosos, pueden producir maravillosos encantos. Una debilidad interesante de muchas varitas de cornejo es que pueden negarse a realizar encantamientos no verbales y a menudo son muy ruidosas. (Fuente: HarryPotter-Wiki)_

* * *

><p>Hi!<p>

Aquí traigo el tercer one-shot :)

Eunice Dursley es una OC mía, la única prima de los Potter.

Gracias por leer.

Besos.


	4. Genio

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa del reto __"Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

_**Personaje: James Sirius**_

_**Palabra: Mapa**_

_**N° Palabras: 2189**_

* * *

><p><em>(Extravagancia, nula docilidad, algo de dramatismo y bastante ingenio)<em>

**Genio**

**James Sirius Potter**

—Lo primero que harán es presentarse y describir su varita —dijo la joven y guapa bruja con una media sonrisa ligeramente desdeñosa. Su cabello oscuro caía liso y corto hasta sus hombros, y sus ojos marrones tenían una chispa peligrosa que hablaba por si sola de como era su carácter. — Después de mí. Mi nombre es Resse Crawford, como es obvio tengo la desgraciada suerte de ser vuestra guía en los Juegos de Guerra. Mi varita está hecha de Arce y pluma de fénix, lo que sin duda habla bastante bien de mis habilidades, que son extraordinarias. —en ese punto su sonrisa se hizo más agria. La mayoría de los niños le miraron con la boca abierta, la mujer rodó los ojos extasiada — Continúen.

—Mi nombre es Mariette Windsor y mi varita está hecha de Olmo y de nervio de corazón de dragón —dijo la voz firme y seria de una de las niñas más altas del grupo. Usaba lentes de montura cuadrada, tenía los ojos marrones y lo más llamativo de ella era su cabello rojo oscuro (casi negro) rizado, un detalle que hizo que James Potter le observara interesado.

—Una buena combinación. Elegancia y destreza, habla bien de usted, señorita Windsor.

Tenía la misma pinta de severidad que su prima Molly, pero era más guapa, o quizá él había perdido la capacidad de apreciar la belleza de sus primas y hermana. Soltó una risa mientras la niña terminaba de presentarse y codeó a Fred al tiempo que la imitaba burlonamente. Fred aguantó la risa y lo codeó también, después tiraron del cabello de Eunice y Dominique, las cuales les lanzaron miradas furiosas antes de que su atención se desviara a su presentación.

—Soy Eunice Dursley, mi varita es de cenizas y nervio de corazón de dragón —su prima paterna se presentó con entusiasmo.

—Una madera excepcional y un núcleo lo suficientemente poderoso para no ponerle trabas — Eunice amplió su sonrisa risueña.

Después le llegó el turno a Nike.

—Dominique Weasley —dijo su otra prima en tonito altivo —. Nogal y pelo de _veela._

La profesora arqueó una ceja, intrigada. Pelo de veela no era un material usado por Ollivander, pero después de conocer tanto tiempo a tío Bill y tía Fleur el fabricante había dado por sentado que Dominique tenía más sangre veela que Victoire o Louis, y había preparado esa varita especialmente para la segunda de la familia Weasley-Delacour.

—Una combinación poco usual me atrevería a decir. Una varita temperamental…—los ojos chispeantes de la profesora dieron con los azules de Nike, leyendo su rebeldía y altanería —…como su dueña al parecer.

James rodó los ojos ante la sonrisa de su prima, Nike tendía a ser especialmente arrogante con el tema de su varita.

La mirada de la profesora fue a él. James sonrió de medio lado.

—Soy James Sirius Potter —se presentó orgulloso, le encantaba decir sus dos nombres —. Mi varita está hecha de Picea y de nervio de corazón de dragón.

—Sin duda interesante —la profesora sonrió burlona —. Extravagancia, nula docilidad, algo de dramatismo y bastante ingenio. Sin duda su varita está a la par de su dueño, especialmente después de lo ocurrido en el transcurso de la semana ¿No es así, señor Potter?

—Me declaro culpable —respondió encogiéndose de hombros formando una sonrisa maliciosa al recordar todas las bromas que había hecho y los castigos recibidos— ¿Pero qué puedo hacer si soy tan genial? —Fred y Nike rieron, Nice bufó.

—Siguiente —la profesora rodó los ojos.

—Soy Nina Kolgers —dijo la voz suave y algo cohibida de la más pequeña de las niñas de primero. Era bastante menuda, de cabello de color arena y ojos oscuros —. Mi varita está hecha de roble rojo y pelo de unicornio.

—Una varita rápida, atractiva y leal…

Los siguientes veinte minutos fueron solo de presentación y para cada varita nombrada la profesora tenía algo especial que decir. Parecía ser como Ollivander o Molly incluso, bastante interesada en las combinaciones de las varitas aunque a la mayoría de los niños ni les interesaba, no prestaban atención. Algunos como James y Nike se preguntaban que ganaban con eso, otros como Fred y Frank solo querían regresar a dormir ¡Era sábado! Otros como Eunice, Mariette Windsor y un tal Nott prestaban tal atención que parecía que vez de escuchar aburridos discursos sobre varitas estaban escuchando la fórmula del elixir de la vida eterna.

James bostezó descaradamente mientras el sol aclaraba más el cielo, poco le importó que la profesora estuviera a unos metros. Les habían hecho levantarse a las cinco, en plena oscuridad y dirigirse a los límites del bosque prohibido para su primera lección de Juegos de guerra, una de las competencias más bravas e interesantes que se habían agregado a los programas estudiantiles de todos los colegios del mundo tras el fin de la segunda guerra mágica. Sin embargo lejos de la adrenalina que esperaba no había nada interesante aun, solo palabras aburridas.

Juegos de Guerra era un programa que los ayudaba a mejorar su destreza mágica, a entrenar sus sentidos y contener sus impulsos, les enseñaba a luchar y a confiar en los demás. Era un derivado de la magia marcial, una competencia que pocos colegios llevaban. Teddy y Vic les habían hablado mucho de ese tema, James sabía perfectamente las reglas y el modo de competencia donde ganar no era el mayor mérito, sino la estrategia.

—Juegos de Guerra es más que una estúpida competencia llena de rivalidades tontas y odios injustificados —dijo la profesora Crawford en tono petulante. Se alzó en toda su estatura, que era mucha, y caminó a lo largo del grupo de primero. Los cuarenta estudiantes de las cuatro casas la observaron ávidamente —. No es como el campeonato de Quidditch o de las Casas, aquí no se matarán para ganar puntos para probar que son mejores. Nadie es mejor que nadie, cada uno tiene sus talentos y sus puntos fuertes así como sus puntos débiles. No habrá Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw ni Hufflepuff, no habrá separaciones y por cada pelea prejuiciosa que tengan tendré la agradable tarea de descontarles puntos, y créanme, es algo que muero por hacer —sus ojos se encontraron tanto con los chicos de Gryffindor como con los de Slytherin, que desde lejos eran las casas que peor se llevaban —. Formarán 10 grupos de 4 estudiantes, uno por cada casa, su grupo será el escudo y arma de cada estudiante, mientras que la confianza y el compañerismo les permitirá avanzar, la desconfianza y las peleas les reducirán las oportunidades de llegar hasta el final. Así que —les miró con malévola diversión — llévense bien.

Algunos parecieron horrorizados.

James y Fred se miraron un momento, luego miraron a Dominique.

—Dominique tu ven conmigo —tiró Fred de su brazo.

—No, Nike ira con el más guapo —James tiró del otro brazo —o sea yo.

—Cierren el pico —la niña pelirroja se deshizo de los dos en un segundo, bufando —. Vamos, Eunice, busquemos un Ravenclaw y un Hufflepuff.

La niña rubia sonrió burlonamente a James y Fred.

—Claro, creo que Nina está bien como Hufflepuff ¿No crees?

— ¡Eso es sexista, Nike! —vociferó James de forma dramática —. ¡Has herido mis sentimientos! —se llevó la mano al pecho y fingió entrar en depresión.

—Viviré bastante bien con el remordimiento —respondió ella con pereza.

Fred se desentornilló de risa.

—Bien, primo, nos ha traicionado, ni para ti ni para mí, ahora la soledad es nuestra única compañía —añadió en falso tono meloso.

—Pues a hacer casting —James se recuperó al instante, pasó una mano por su cabello despeinándose y poniendo las manos alrededor de su boca gritó — ¡Atención: ¿Estás sin grupo?!

— ¡¿Te ha traicionado tu familia?! —añadió Fred con diversión.

— ¡¿La soledad es tu única compañía?! —dramatizó James.

— ¡Pues ven con Fred y James! —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Mariette Windsor fue la única que no les rió la gracia, miró a ambos niños con desdén.

—Pensándolo mejor, creo que mi nombre debe ir primero —dijo James en tono pensativo.

—Ah, no, la F manda —dijo Fred.

—Pero yo soy mayor —contradijo James.

—Pues en edad mental gano yo.

— ¡Eh! —fingió ofenderse.

—Dejadlo ya —les regañó Eunice —, busquen de una vez su grupo.

—Aguafiestas —murmuraron.

La profesora ni les prestó atención, siguió hablando mientras todos se veían intentando decidir al azar con quienes podrían formar grupo.

—La razón por las que les hice describir sus varitas es para que sepan sus habilidades o aquello para lo vuestra magia se inclina más, un detalle que las varitas pueden señalar si se tiene la suficiente delicadeza de comprender esta misteriosa rama de la magia. Ninguna varita irá con un dueño con el que no tiene nada en común, así que incluso aunque crean que sus varitas no son más que un herramienta para controlar y dirigir su magia, les ruego que sean lo suficientemente inteligentes para investigar lo que tienen en común. Es más que un pedazo de madera, es una extensión de ustedes mismos y habla de su personalidad y su poder. Utilícenlas conveniente y astutamente.

Media hora después, luego de varios berrinches, maldiciones, llantos histéricos, risitas tontas, peleas, discusiones y gritos, los diez grupos están perfectamente alienados. Mariette Windsor de Ravenclaw había acabado formando grupo de James junto a Adrien Nott de Slytherin y Abie Wilson de Hufflepuff. James sonrió de forma amplia e inocente a la niña pelirroja que le sacaba varios centímetros, ella le dirigió una mirada despectiva y le dio la espalda con firmeza.

—Los grupos que acaban de formarse serán sus grupos hasta su último año en Hogwarts, no se admitirá ningún cambio —dijo la profesora en tono mandón —. Ahora les explicare las reglas del juego…—con un elegante movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una extraña y amplia maqueta que levitó frente a ella. James arqueó una ceja, parecía el bosque prohibido reducido por la espesura de los árboles pequeñitos —. Esto es una miniatura mágica, un artilugio, una joya de la magia antigua y poderosa poco común, pocos magos tienen la capacidad de poder hacer uno y completarlo es una tarea extraordinariamente difícil y peligrosa. Hacer uno para cada colegio del mundo fue tarea agotadora pero valió la pena. Esta miniatura es una reproducción absoluta y totalmente fiel del bosque prohibido, cada árbol que hay dentro, cada bestia, cada gota de magia o cada pedazo de horror que guarda el bosque en su corazón está detallado aquí. Si cae un árbol dentro del bosque caerá también en la miniatura, así de fuerte es su vínculo. Una vez que ingresen al bosque prohibido yo podré observar todo desde aquí, no pueden engañarme e intentarlo sería una soberana estupidez. Armaré los escenarios en los que se enfrentarán en la miniatura y se reproducirá en el bosque prohibido. En cada enfrentamiento les dará una tarea y deben completarla todos, no importa quién lo hace primero sino el ingenio para hacerlo…

James dejó de escuchar, sus ojos (los ojos de su madre y de su abuela) quedaron fijos en la maqueta que levitaba suavemente. De pronto el **mapa **que llevaba en el bolsillo pareció pesar toneladas, no como signo de remordimiento, que de eso James desconocía al completo el sentimiento, sino como una especie de anticipación, como si hubiese estado esperando por eso, en aquel momento tuvo una epifanía y supo lo que debía hacer.

Cuando la clase concluyó arrastró a Fred, Dominique y Eunice a un aula vacía y dejó el mapa sobre una mesa. Había descubierto su funcionamiento poco después de robárselo a su padre y se los había mostrado a los tres en el tren. Gracias a esa hermosura los cuatro habían podido hacer bastantes travesuras, y solo habían ido a la dirección cinco veces de las veinte que debieron ser. A Fred le encantaban las bromas como a él, Dominique tenía un perturbador instinto cruel y aunque Eunice era la más reacia terminaba divirtiéndose tanto como ellos cuando encontraban víctimas para divertirse. Habían crecido, como todos los primos, con la historia de los merodeadores y hacer los honores para poner patas arriba el castillo era algo que no podían dejar pasar.

James Sirius quería ser como ellos sin imitarlos, hacer travesuras, volver locos a los profesores, y crear algo para que fuesen recordados y para seguir incentivando las travesuras.

Un mapa ya existía y era lo suficientemente bueno ¿Qué podían hacer para superar eso?

¿Qué podía hacer para superar a sus héroes?

Crear un artilugio increíblemente peligroso: una miniatura de Hogwarts.

James no conocía los límites y su temeridad era infinita justo como su indomable e incorregible carácter y su latente poder. Era justo como había dicho la profesora Crawford que era su varita, extravagante por sus ideas raras, nada dócil porque hacia lo que quería y como quería, dramático porque no se paraba aunque fuese peligroso, e ingenioso porque él mismo era absolutamente poderoso.

Una vez que se le metía una idea no cesaba hasta alcanzarla. Tomó años completarla pero ciertamente lo logró. Logró lo que a magos más viejos y experimentados les tomaba décadas hacer.

Definitivamente era un genio.

* * *

><p><strong>Pícea:<strong>_ Hay fabricantes de varitas que dicen que la pícea es una madera difícil, pero al decir esto simplemente revelan su propia ineptitud. Es verdad que se requiere una especial habilidad para trabajar con pícea, que produce varitas que no se llevan bien con las naturalezas cautas o nerviosas y en consecuencia se convierten en herramientas peligrosas en manos titubeantes. La varita de pícea necesita de una mano firme, porque a menudo tiende a tener sus propias ideas sobre lo que la magia debería producir. Sin embargo, cuando una varita de pícea encuentra a su dueño suele ser un hechicero audaz con un buen sentido del humor se convierte en una ayudante magnífica, profundamente leal a su dueño y capaz de producir efectos particularmente extravagantes y dramáticos. (Fuente: HarryPotter-wiki)_

* * *

><p><em>Hi!<em>

_Feliz Año nuevo!_

_Besos, Bella._


	5. Diferente

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa del reto __"Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

_**Personaje: Dominique**_

_**Palabra: Bateador**_

_**N° Palabras: 2132**_

* * *

><p><em>(El dueño de una varita de nogal ha de ser grandioso, pero también terrible)<em>

**Diferente**

**Dominique Weasley**

— ¡Slytherin! —gritó el sombrero seleccionador.

Y el silencio que se alzó fue tan sepulcral que pareció ser un funeral. La niña sentada en el taburete resopló, bajó y tendió el degastado sombrero al sorprendido profesor Longbottom y miró con desprecio a todos. No era ni alta ni baja, tenía el cabello rojo oscuro corto atrás y largo adelante, los ojos azules de la mayor parte de los Weasley y las pecas que caracterizaban a su familia esparcidas por su pequeña nariz. Podía parecer una Weasley común y corriente pero lo cierto era que Dominique era bastante diferente, tenía una belleza poco común para su escasa edad, una belleza depredadora, hipnotizante y peligrosa, nada que ver con la belleza inocente de Victoire. Siempre había sido la más brava de los Weasley, rivalizando con Lily, pero fuera de eso Dominique era especialmente astuta y albergaba una extraña crueldad.

— ¡Una Weasley en Slytherin: el fin del mundo! —exclamó rodando los ojos —. Quiten la cara de estúpidos, soy demasiado buena para acabar con los cerebritos, los suicidas o los tontos, por eso voy a la mejor casa: la de los astutos.

— ¡Traición! ¡Nike, a partir de este momento estás muerta para mí! ¡Traición! ¡Una Weasley Slytherin! ¡Traición! ¿Cómo has podido? ¡Traición! ¡El apocalipsis llega! —vociferaron a la vez dos niños, uno desde la mesa de Gryffindor y otro desde los alumnos que aun aguardaban por su selección. Había tanta diversión y dramatismo en sus gestos y palabras que fue obvio que no estaban enfadados.

—Cierren la boca, par de tarados.

— ¡Señor Weasley, Señor Potter, cállense! —ordenó la directora reaccionando —. ¡Señorita Weasley, modales! ¡A su sitio! Neville, siga con la selección.

Pero fue inútil pensar que la selección podía continuar tan tranquilamente. Dominique Weasley caminó hacia su sitio con la barbilla en alto y los ojos azules chispeando de arrogancia y poco entusiasmo. No estaba en shock por haber sido seleccionada a la casa rival de su familia, a la casa de los mortífagos, de los traidores, de los puristas…en fin, la casa repudiada, estaba de hecho bastante satisfecha. Su hermana, Victoire no parecía especialmente impresionada pero tampoco completamente indiferente, pestañeó y se encogió de hombros. Molly, la primera en romper la tradición de ir a Gryffindor solo rodó los ojos desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, poco interesada en los prejuicios. James y Fred reían mientras que Eunice, la prima de James, le regañaba por su broma tonta. Ninguno de ellos se lo había tomado mal, el haber crecido alejados de la historia de la guerra y los prejuicios había sido la mejor decisión que habían tomado sus padres cuando nacieron. De hecho, ellos cuatro que habían ingresado ese año apenas, se habían enterado en el tren en un brevísimo resumen de la participación de su familia en la guerra.

Sin embargo el resto de los alumnos no lo veía bien, murmuraban, cuchicheaban y con cada alumno seleccionado el murmullo crecía como una enfermedad, desdeñosos miraban a la niña pelirroja que se había sentado a un extremo con suma tranquilidad.

¿Por qué una Weasley en Slytherin? ¿Por qué una hija de héroes en la casa de los traidores?

¿Por qué los otros Weasley-Potter se lo tomaban tan bien?

¡Era un sacrilegio!

¡Un escándalo!

¡Era inmoral e iba contra las leyes de la naturaleza!

¿Acaso sería una bruja tenebrosa? ¿Acaso era peligrosa? ¿O era una traidora?

Dominique los ignoró, su cuerpo estaba tenso sin embargo y aunque sabía que había una forma bastante sencilla de acabar con eso no se dejó llevar por la solución más fácil, al menos no allí. Frunció los labios y mantuvo su mirada en la directora en cuanto la selección acabó y dio el discurso de bienvenida. Las miradas seguían fijas en ella y cuando el banquete comenzó nadie en la mesa de Slytherin probó bocado, la miraban tan fijamente que ella sabía que no podía fingir que no lo sentía más tiempo.

— ¿Soy tan hermosa que no pueden apartar la mirada de mí? —comentó con sorna bebiendo un poco de jugo de calabaza.

—Eres una Weasley —señaló Dan Smith en tono ofendido.

—Gracias por recalcar lo obvio —Dominique le sonrió venenosamente — ¿Alguna otra idea brillante que expresar?

—Suficiente —señaló en un cuchicheo rígido un muchacho que tenía placa de prefecto antes de que los otros pudiesen abrir la boca —. Cállense todos que no permitiré que armen un lío en pleno banquete ¡Coman en silencio, críos!

Dominique sonrió fríamente y se sirvió volviendo a ignorar a todos. Cuando terminaron de cenar fueron hacia la sala común, y ahí, lejos de todo y todos, Dominique sintió suyo el territorio, no se sorprendió cuando sus compañeros se volvieron hacia ella dispuestos a todo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —el tono de Fox King fue completamente brusco y amenazante.

—Soy una Slytherin, como tú —respondió en un tono que indicaba que aquello era tan obvio como que uno más uno era igual a dos.

— ¡El sombrero se estropeó! —gruñó Dan furiosa — Eso es lo que pasa, tu no perteneces a Slytherin.

—Tienen razón, una hija de héroes —masculló con resentimiento Cleo Rosier — Tu presencia aquí está de más.

— ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor y te largas? —intervino también Zack Pritchard con desagrado —. Tu maravilloso apellido hace milagros, seguro que te cambian sin armar alborotos.

—Ya déjenlo —intervino Adrien Nott con tranquilidad—. El sombrero la seleccionó aquí, no podemos hacer nada para cambiar eso.

— ¡Y un cuerno! —soltó King en tono furioso —. ¡Una maldita Weasley, no lo acepto! —y escupió en el suelo.

La sonrisa burlona de Dominique desapareció.

—No recuerdo haber pedido tu bendición —espetó con desprecio y le miró a los ojos.

El muchacho que estaba frente a ella era corpulento y le sacaba una cabeza, pero había algo en sus ojos azules, una chispa de fuego destructivo que hizo que Fox King retrocediera instintivamente. Era como intentar nadar contracorriente, sintió que se asfixiaba, que cada bocanada de aire quemaba y antes de que se diera cuenta había caído de rodillas frente a la niña que sonrió de forma despiadada.

—Lávate la boca antes de hablar de mi familia…—su voz era suave pero el mensaje era claramente amenazador—y eso va para todos.

Dan Smith no fue la única que retrocedió, divididos entre el horror y la confusión.

Dominique hizo una reverencia burlona, pasó de ellos y fue hacia su habitación. La soledad que le recibió fue un dulce bálsamo que le tranquilizó, sentía la sangre tronando en sus oídos, sentía la adrenalina en sus venas como cada vez que usaba sus _encantos _a la fuerza. No era como Vic cuya belleza hacia que todos buscasen complacerle voluntariamente o como Louis cuya herencia _veela _solo estaba en el ámbito físico. La verdadera capacidad de sus poderes palidecía con lo que había hecho con King, porque lo suyo funcionaba de forma opuesta al _encanto veela_ normal. Lo suyo era la fuerza, la violencia.

Y por eso no debió haberlo hecho…porque sentía que cada vez era más difícil controlarse y podía llegar un momento en que lo disfrutase tanto que nunca parase.

Cerró los ojos.

Era como volver a oír a Ollivander o a Molly, no soportaba recordar sus taladrantes palabras, el suave susurro de sus advertencias. Sabía que no debió haber escuchado a su sabihonda prima.

_El Nogal es una madera poderosa, letal e indomable. Aprende del brujo como el brujo aprende de él y tal como el cerezo encierra la locura en su interior si el dueño no posee consciencia sobre el bien y el mal._

_Está caracterizado en los libros como una madera increíblemente poderosa, solo los magos más brillantes pueden hacerse con una varita de esta madera pues su naturaleza es salvaje y no acepta dueños que no estén a la altura de sus capacidades. El mago o bruja con una varita de nogal debe ser grandioso pero también terrible…_

La madera de su varita no decidía como era ella, ni podía tener nada que ver con su encanto herencia de _veela_, era solo madera, solo una herramienta para poder transmitir su magia…

Sacó la varita de nogal de su túnica y por un breve momento la miró fijamente, era una varita especial, única, Ollivander la había hecho especialmente para ella, algo que ni siquiera logró hacer con Vic pese a que la conocía bastante bien. El viejo mago le había dado aquella varita revolviéndole el cabello y diciendo un simple _"Sé de buen grado como es de fuerte y salvaje tu temperamento, justo como la varita que te entrego. Una varita poderosa y letal, de grandes capacidades y poca consciencia"._ En ese momento se preguntó si Ollivander sabía más de lo que parecía, si sabía cómo de extraño era su _encanto_, si comprendía que ella era demasiado ambiciosa y demasiado cruel en comparación a toda su familia. No era algo que buscaba, pero lo sentía en lo más profundo de su ser, el hecho de prevalecer e imponer su voluntad era algo a lo que no podía renunciar, salía de ella como si fuese algo increíblemente natural, algo animal mejor dicho. Era entonces un instinto salvaje, incontrolable y sin capacidad de consciencia sobre el bien o el mal. Así era ella, y así era la varita que Ollivander había construido para ella.

Peligrosa, letal….Grandiosa o terrible…

Después de lo que había hecho a King y la forma en la que lo había disfrutado, Dominique se preguntó qué sería de ella en un futuro cercano ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría mantener a su lado salvaje bajo su dominio? Y al segundo siguiente de aquel débil pensamiento se enfureció. Una varita no iba dictar su destino, y la bestia que dormía en su cuerpo no iba a ganar aquella batalla.

Ella era ambiciosa y cruel por naturaleza, si tenía que ir pisoteando a todos sus compañeros en el camino para hacerse un lugar en Slytherin lo haría a ojos cerrados, no porque una varita dictaba su carácter sino porque ella lo quería así.

—Espero que no pienses maldecirme solo por entrar —una voz ligeramente socarrona le sacó de su ensoñación —. Dominique Weasley —paladeó con cierta diversión su nombre.

Una de sus nuevas compañeras estaba parada en la entrada, con una mano en la cadera y la otra en la puerta. La miraba sin temor.

Soltó una risa despectiva.

—Estaba pensándomelo pero llegué a la conclusión de que tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuáles por ejemplo?

—Dormir, vaguear, cepillarme el pelo…—Dominique enumeró sus ocupaciones poniendo una falsa cara de ansiedad —. En fin…cosas _importantes_…—recalcó burlonamente.

La niña rió en voz alta, echó su cabello rizado hacia atrás y gritó sobre su hombro.

— ¡Paso libre! ¡Dice que no las morderá porque tiene que cepillarse el pelo!

Dominique aprovechó para guardar su varita, cuando se alzó de nuevo la niña saltó sobre la cama que estaba al lado de la suya, se sentó cruzando las piernas y le tendió la mano.

—Davina Baddock —se presentó de forma orgullosa —. Tenerte como compañera será…—la miró con una chispa de curiosidad en los ojos —…interesante.

Dominique miró la mano extendida frente a ella durante un largo minuto y luego la aceptó.

—Pienso lo mismo —concordó sin poder evitar el tono oscuro en su voz — Los demás tienen miedo y han huido ¿Por qué tu no?

—Porque tengo sueño —contestó Davina en tono burlón —. Vamos, Weasley, puede que no sea una estúpida Gryffindor pero Merlín me libre de huir tan vergonzosamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Ninguna de sus otras compañeras parecía querer subir aun así que se cambiaron en tranquilidad comenzando una amena y breve plática.

— ¿Tienes interés en algo? —Davina bostezó y se metió a la cama.

—Quidditch —contestó Dominique imitándola —. El otro año postularé para el puesto de **bateador…**

— ¿Y mientras tanto? ¿Qué harás? —Davina sonrió divertidamente —. Tienes cosas que hacer, no puedes cepillarte el pelo eternamente.

—Puedo intentarlo, pero se me ocurren un sinfín de cosas interesantes por hacer…—susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Sabía que Fred, James y Eunice estarían pensando lo mismo que ella: poner de cabeza el castillo.

Davina rió, parecía hacerse una idea de las cosas _interesantes_ que haría.

Y mientras el sueño por fin las alcanzaba y sus compañeras ingresaban al cuarto de puntitas, Dominique pensó que podría haber sido peor, Davina constituyó en aquel instante y mucho después el primer paso de aceptación, su primera amiga y también su máxima enemiga, aquella irónica y burlona niña que le dio la mano cuanto tenían once años, que habría de convertirse en la causante de despertar lo peor de sí misma, habría de despertar esa bestia salvaje sedienta de sangre, esa bestia de instintos animales y nula consciencia.

Esa bestia que dormía esperando su turno.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nogal:<strong> Magos y brujas de inteligencia superior deberían ser presentados con una varita de nogal para probarla como primera opción, puesto que en nueve casos de cada diez, los dos encontrarán en el otro el compañero ideal. Las varitas de nogal pertenecen a menudo a innovadores e inventores mágicos. Esta atractiva madera posee una versatilidad y adaptabilidad inusual. Sin embargo: mientras que algunas maderas son difíciles de dominar y pueden resistirse a realizar hechizos que son ajenos a su naturaleza, la varita de nogal llevará a cabo, una vez subyugada, cualquier tarea que desee su dueño, siempre que el dueño sea lo suficientemente brillante. Esto hace que se convierta en un arma verdaderamente letal en las manos de una bruja o mago sin conciencia, ya que la varita y el mago se pueden alimentar el uno del otro de una forma particularmente malsana. (Fuente:HarryPotter-wiki)_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella.<strong>


	6. Valiente

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa del reto __"Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

_**Personaje: Rose**_

_**Palabra: Snitch**_

_**N° Palabras: 2098**_

* * *

><p><em>(Ser valiente significaba pelear por lo que querías aunque tuvieras miedo )<em>

**Valiente**

**Rose Weasley**

Lo había intentado tantas veces que sus ojos ya estaban húmedos, sin importar cómo, sin importar qué… el resultado era siempre el mismo: terminaba cayendo al suelo una y otra vez. Tenía las rodillas heridas y sucias y la ropa hecha un lío, ni hablar de su cabello que se había salido del rodete que tan infructuosamente se había hecho para que no estorbara. Miró la escoba maltrecha con un sentimiento de frustración e impotencia, se sentía tan tonta y estúpida, ¿Cuan inútil podía ser para ni siquiera ser capaz de permanecer en el aire cinco segundos? Ella que se suponía venía de una familia de voladores natos…

Ella que temblaba cuando ponía una mano sobre una escoba.

El sentimiento de desencanto y decepción le superaba, era lo más desgarrador que había sentido en toda su vida, porque la cuestión en sí no era sobre saber volar o no, en realidad la cuestión era que no _podía _hacerlo y la diferencia entre esas dos palabras significaba todo un abismo.

Deseaba poder echarle la culpa a las escobas viejas del colegio, pero el problema era ella, únicamente ella, como lo había sido aquel día en la primera lección de vuelo.

Un completo desastre cabía decir, se las había arreglado para tirar a dos compañeros de sus escobas, _Al _había acudido al rescate pero en su histeria había empujado a su primo al suelo, se había caído y había ido a la enfermería durante unas horas.

Su desempeño sobre la escoba o la falta de éste había recorrido los pasillos en las próximas horas, y para cuando el día terminó todo el castillo sabía que Rose Jane Weasley, la hija de Hermione y Ronald Weasley, la sobrina y ahijada de Ginny y Harry Potter, una de las nietas del clan Weasley…era un desastre completo en el aire.

Los intentos de animarle o de hacerle sentir peor solo habían contribuido a que su ya de por si retraído carácter empeorara. Ni la lectura ni la comida le habían hecho olvidar lo sucedido, y en ese momento, ya pasada la medianoche, ella intentaba infructuosamente hacer lo que no había podido hacer desde hace seis años: volar.

Quería llorar, quería gritar y huir, pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue morderse el labio inferior con fuerza para retener las lágrimas, no le gustaba llorar, tal como a Lily, el llanto solo le hacía sentir débil, pequeña y vulnerable. Y si había heredado de su padre algo más que el cabello rojo, los ojos azules y el apetito voraz, había sido la testarudez y el orgullo.

Ese orgullo del que rara vez hacía gala, ese orgullo que le hacía morderse el labio con tanta fuerza que dolía y punzaba, tanto como el sentimiento de vacío que anidaba su pecho.

Deseaba que existiese un hechizo que pudiese arreglar eso…un hechizo que pudiese _arreglarla_…

Pero no existía nada así y ella exhaló un suspiro con suma tristeza, podía recordar la felicidad y alivio en el rostro de su madre, y la resignación y ligera decepción el rostro de su padre cuando ambos comprendieron que ella no sabía volar, que técnicamente en palabras de todos "Había heredado algo más que el cerebro de su madre".

Rose estaba orgullosa de ser como su madre, estaba orgullosa de ser como su padre, y estaba orgullosa de ser ella misma diferente a ambos. Le encantaba leer pero eso significaba que viviera enterrada entre libros de estudios, la mayor parte de su amor a la lectura era por libros de entretenimiento, le encantaba los misterios y la fantasía, a diferencia de su madre no necesitaba pruebas para creer porque tenía la firme creencia de que existían cosas que no tenían explicaciones racionales. Le encantaba comer aunque por supuesto tenía educación al hacerlo, e incluso podía comer más que Hugo, que tenía un apetito nada despreciable. Rose también era reservada y práctica, hablaba poco y leía mucho, cumplía con sus deberes a totalidad pero sin exagerar, se daba su tiempo para descansar y dormir, perdía espectacularmente en ajedrez y se tomaba el trabajo de arreglar su cabello cada mañana, _odiaba_ el quidditch…pero le _encantaba _volar…

Si, odiaba el quidditch, y si, volar era lo que más le gustaba, era lo que más deseaba aunque la sola idea de subir a una escoba la hacía temblar.

Odiaba el quidditch como su madre pero le encantaba volar como su padre.

Odiaba el quidditch porque era salvaje y poco práctico, amaba volar porque era lo único que le hacía sentir libre, que le daba paz.

Porque tal como James, Al, Lily, Nike, Louis, Lu, Fred, Roxanne, Hugo, incluso Molly y Vic, lo llevaba en la sangre. Quizá no podía ser buena anotando golpes, cazando una **snitch** o golpeando bludgers, pero volar era su más grande deseo y así de grande era su sufrimiento al no poder tenerlo.

Lo único que podía hacer era resignarse, dejar que todos siguiesen con la creencia que la genética materna se había impuesto con fuerza, simplemente debía irse y no volver, debía olvidar eso y enterrarlo profundamente.

Era un caso perdido, jamás podría volar, nunca podría superar su miedo.

Debía irse…pero no podía, Rose encontró imposible moverse, su cuerpo no quería responder a la lógica, sus lastimados dedos se habían aferrado a la escoba con fuerza, con desesperación que alcanzaba el dolor.

No quería moverse.

Quizá lo mejor sería quedarse ahí, tendida y derrotada. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Volver a subir a la escoba? ¿Cuántos segundos le demoraría caer esa vez? Estaba segura que no más de cinco. Sus hombros cayeron, un claro gesto de rendimiento, miró con expresión vacía la descuidada escoba y luego, sin parpadear, la lanzó lejos de ella.

Luego se dejó caer contra el campo, mullido y húmedo, y el olor a tierra y lluvia le envolvió con suavidad. Dormir parecía lo indicado…

—Hey, no creo que sea buena idea —dijo una baja voz —. Te enfermarás.

Rose se incorporó de forma tan rápida que sintió dolor, pero eso no importó, lo que importaba era la persona que había llegado a su lado. Scorpius Malfoy estaba a unos metros, tenía en una mano la escoba que ella había desechado y en la otra unas tiritas curativas muggles.

—Tú…—murmuró sin comprender.

—No debes hacerlo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Cerrar los ojos, es una pésima idea cuando estas volando —le indicó acercándose.

Scorpius se inclinó hacia Rose con tranquilidad, dejó la escoba a un lado y despegó las tiritas para ponerlas con torpeza sobre los raspones que tenía en las rodillas. El gesto fue tan extraño e imprevisto que Rose ni siquiera atinó a encogerse como hacía a menudo cuando personas que no eran de su familia se le acercaban, solo pudo exhalar un suave "oh" de sorpresa y parpadear con timidez. Scorpius no lo notó o si lo notó lo ignoró, estaba demasiado ocupado despegando la última tirita para ponerla sobre su mejilla, cuando lo hizo Rose levantó la mirada y los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Scorpius apartó la mirada al instante pero el simple efecto de aquello fue suficiente para que ambos miraran torpemente, y para que Rose notara que él tenía los ojos del mismo tono de la plata pálidos y destellantes, eran unos ojos bonitos pero muy tristes.

Se preguntó si era debido al desprecio que despertaba su apellido. Ella lo había visto a menudo caminando por los pasillos en silencio, con la barbilla alzada y la frustración visible en su cara. Lo había visto sonreír solo una vez y también había visto lo fácil que perdía los estribos cuando alguien insultaba a sus padres. En realidad Rose lo veía demasiado, siempre, a veces ni siquiera conscientemente ella se encontraba buscándolo con la mirada, y esa sensación de intranquilidad que sentía día a día no cesaba hasta que no lo encontrara.

Habría resultado muy extraño sino fuese porque ella sabía que él también la buscaba.

De algún extraño modo (sus padres lo considerarían un castigo sin duda) ellos se sentían atraídos irremediablemente el uno por el otro.

Sin embargo, solo tenían once años y lo que fuese que pudiese suceder con el tiempo aún era confuso para ellos.

Rose tocó su mejilla tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Tiritas muggles —susurró.

—Max y yo aprendimos a usarlas después de algunas peleas —comentó distraídamente sin especificar nada. Debió ver su mirada desconcertada porque se encogió de hombros —Max es mi primo.

Eso no era exactamente lo que Rose no entendía pero asintió.

— ¿Desde cuándo…?

—Solo unos momentos, me gusta pasear de noche, si no lo hago me es imposible dormir. No pensé que alguien estaría a esta hora… volando.

Rose bajó la mirada mortificada, explicar lo que hacía resultaba muy difícil por simple que pareciese. Así que solo hizo lo que le resultaba más sencillo.

—Gracias.

— ¿Uhm?

—Por esto…por las tiritas…por venir a mi…

Scorpius la miró de nuevo y hubo una extraña intensidad en sus jóvenes ojos cuando respondió.

—No es nada…

Lo era, pero Rose no añadió nada, ni el hecho de que él era un Malfoy y ella era una Weasley y según las crónicas de la guerra sus familias no solo habían estado en distintos bandos, sino que se habían odiado mutuamente de forma directa. No dijo nada porque no era necesario, porque no importaba el apellido que ellos llevaban, eran más que otro Malfoy y otra Weasley, eran solo Rose y Scorpius y tenían once años, y si uno había crecido conociendo la historia de la guerra y la otra ignorándolo, era porque sus padres querían que el pasado no se repitiera.

Scorpius le tendió la mano en silencio y Rose aceptó, y probablemente aquel primer gesto inició la extraña amistad que formarían mientras la noche durara y los vuelos nocturnos siguieran su curso.

Aquella fue la primera pero no la última vez que Rose intentaría volar, la primera pero no la última vez que Scorpius estaría allí para ella. Y mientras el tiempo pasara, mientras Rose luchara contra su más grande miedo Scorpius preguntaría la razón de aquello y Rose contestaría, le diría a él lo que nunca le había dicho a nadie en la vida. Le contaría que solo tenía cinco años cuando aprendió a volar, le diría que en aquel tiempo ella había hecho oídos sordos a las advertencias y había volado en una escoba demasiado potente para su escasa edad, le diría que aquello había recluido a Alice en San Mungo dos meses tras el terrible accidente mientras ella salía ilesa. Le diría que Alice nunca volvió a tocar una escoba y ella nunca pudo volver a volar sin pensar en las consecuencias que traería, y ese miedo, ese paralizante miedo que al principio había sido insignificante había ido consumiéndola segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto, día a día, semana tras semana, año con año hasta que se había descubierto incapaz de hacer lo que más amaba.

Ese había sido su castigo por su impertinencia, eso había sido y era lo que nadie jamás pudo entender.

Ella había aceptado ese castigo dócilmente por lo que le había hecho a Alice, lo había aceptado hasta que Ollivander le entregó su varita.

Y él, ese anciano mago de ojos brillantes le había hecho recordar algo.

_El portador del fresno en mi experiencia no se deja convencer fácilmente de abandonar sus creencias o propósitos. La fortaleza, la valentía y el temple del portador son las características que harán temblar a todos. Así es su varita y así es usted, Señorita Weasley. _

Le había hecho recodar aquello tanto anhelaba, aquello que había abandonado por miedo, y por eso, después de mucho tiempo, Rose lo había intentado de nuevo aunque temblara de miedo.

Por supuesto, los intentos seguirían y serían fracasos rotundos y Rose se preguntaría si tenía acaso sentido lo que hacía, se preguntaría si su varita no se había equivocado al elegirla, si el sombrero no había cometido un error al enviarla a Gryffindor, porque ¿Qué tenía de valiente alguien que temblaba de miedo ante la sola idea de volar?

Scorpius sabría bien cómo responder a eso.

— ¿Te has visto en un espejo? Mira como de herida estás y aun así sigues intentando volar aunque sientas miedo porque es lo que quieres ¿Por qué te gusta, no? ¿Te gusta volar? Si eso no es valentía ¿Dime que es?

Y Rose, cansada y herida, sonreiría, una pequeña sonrisa tímida y agradecida, sonreiría porque siempre habría alguien que le haría recordar que no debía rendirse, que debía luchar hasta que lograra lo que quería.

Debía ser valiente y mucho más.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fresno:<strong>__ La varita de fresno pertenece a su dueño original y no debería darse o regalarse a otra persona, puesto que perdería su poder y sus habilidades. Esta tendencia es extrema si el centro es de unicornio. Las viejas supersticiones sobre las varitas no suelen ajustarse a la realidad, sin embargo en lo que respecta a las varitas de serbal, castaño, fresno y avellano (el serbal es chismoso, el castaño habla sin parar, el fresno es cabezota y el avellano es un quejica) contienen un ápice de verdad. Las brujas y los magos que se llevan mejor con las varitas de fresno, en mi experiencia, no se dejan convencer fácilmente de abandonar sus creencias o propósitos. Sin embargo, el mago o bruja descarado o demasiado confiado que a menudo quiere probar varitas de esta prestigiosa madera, quedará decepcionado por sus efectos. El dueño ideal puede que sea cabezota, pero será ciertamente valiente y nunca grosero ni arrogante. (Fuente: HarryPotter-wiki)_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella.<strong>


	7. Monstruo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa del reto __"Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

_**Personaje: Albus**_

_**Palabra: Sarcasmo**_

_**N° Palabras: 1749**_

* * *

><p><em>(El tejo es tan portador del bien como del mal)<em>

**Monstruo**

**Albus Potter**

Albus simplemente no lo entendía.

Desde que había entrado a Slytherin todo había sido un caos, pensó que los años se encargarían de eliminar los susurros, desprecios y rumores, que todos se acostumbrarían tal como lo habían hecho con Dominique. Pero tres años habían pasado desde su selección y nada había cambiado, la entrada de Lily solo parecía haberlo empeorado. Pero no había sido solo la entrada de dos de los tres Potter a Slytherin lo que había roto la precaria paz, la selección de la _nacida de muggles_ Rosiett Windsor, de Lorcan Scamander, la amistad de Scorpius Malfoy con Alice Longbottom…Todo había sido un cumulo de acontecimientos que habían ido creciendo y juntándose como una bomba que finalmente había estallado, porque todo eso había roto el orden natural de las cosas. Porque siempre se había establecido pautas, reglas, costumbres y tradiciones y ellos habían destrozado todo, habían alimentado la ira, la rabia y el deseo de venganza de aquellos que no aprobaban lo que habían causado.

Y se preguntó ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios no podían estar en paz? No habían hecho nada malo ¡Solo intentaban que ese mundo fuera mejor!

¿Es que no tenían el maldito derecho después de que sus padres sufrieran tanto para eso?

Había personas que no opinaban como él, que aun después de todo lo ocurrido en la guerra se daban el lujo de mirar sobre el hombro a otras personas. No solo eran sus propios compañeros de Slytherin, demasiado orgullosos y venenosos, también estaban aquellos que se creían tan superiores para humillar a los hijos de ex mortífagos.

Albus había crecido desconociendo al completo la historia de la guerra al igual que todos sus primos, sus padres habían considerado la ignorancia como mejor opción para que crecieran alejados de prejuicios tontos y sin sentido. Al principio, cuando Victoire se los dijo a él y Rose en el tren camino a su primer año en Hogwarts, Albus se había sentido desconcertado, incrédulo y herido, no podía aceptar ni comprender porque les habían ocultado tan valiosa información, pero Rose tenía razón, sus padres habían querido lo mejor para ellos y se los habían dado ¿Por qué tendría que quejarse?

Durante la ceremonia de selección había visto la lógica a la respuesta de su prima favorita y en aquel momento la casa a donde iría fue su menor preocupación, entonces sucedió: Alice fue llamada y la respuesta del Gran Comedor fue aplausos y emoción; Scorpius Malfoy fue llamado también y la respuesta fue silencio, desprecio y desdén.

Recordaba haber sentido mucha ira, por su propia sensación de inseguridad Albus tendía a responder a la defensiva cuando se metían con él o con otros de forma injusta. Había tenido la cabeza caliente y ni siquiera había deseado convencer al sombrero seleccionador de ir a Gryffindor, lo único que había querido era cerrar la boca de todos, su padre había dicho que él podía elegir a donde ir, y bien, él eligió Slytherin, aunque en realidad no solo fue su elección también era su destino, el sombrero ni dudó. La respuesta que obtuvo, el silencio, la incredulidad, la sorpresa le había dejado con una oscura sensación de placer que le sorprendió, nunca creyó que podía sentir satisfacción ante la decepción de otros.

Su infierno personal había comenzado allí, juzgado por ser el hijo traidor del héroe del mundo mágico, juzgado por comenzar una amistad con Scorpius Malfoy y Max Nott, rodeado de murmullos malintencionados y burlas, él, ese chico inseguro y un tanto compasivo había comenzado a sentir resentimiento e ira. No importaba que James se la pasara amenazando a cualquiera que se metiera con él, no importaba que Lily, tan aparentemente dulce pero tan peligrosa en realidad, devolviera los insultos y humillaciones.

En realidad importaba poco lo que hicieran sus hermanos, ellos tres eran tan diferentes por más parecidos que pudiesen ser, y cada uno tenía su forma de ser y su forma de responder. Ni siquiera el hecho de que los tres hablasen _pársel_ podía hacer que tuvieran cosas en común. James era travieso, bromista e infantil, disfrutaba del día a día como un niño, le encantaba provocar a los demás aunque en realidad no guardaba prejuicios de ningún tipo, simplemente era parte de su personalidad, y es que los niños disfrutaban el molestar a los demás. Lily en cambio por el simple hecho de ser la segunda menor había crecido siendo mimada no solo por sus padres, sino también por toda la familia, era caprichosa y despreciativa, aunque lo último solo con aquellos que se ganasen su enemistad, podía parecer un dulce angelito exactamente por haber sido la más consentida, pero lo cierto era que su dulzura podía ser más peligrosa que su furia. Él por su parte había sido inseguro, poco sociable y razonablemente tranquilo, pero a poco esa inocencia que le caracterizaba se había ido perdiendo.

Ni siquiera él notó el preciso momento en que había cambiado, pero de un día a otro mientras las burlas no cesaban, mientras los desprecios eran pan del cada día, él había estallado.

Y lo cierto fue que Wallace Corner había ido a la enfermería una semana, y él a castigo un mes.

Había sido la primera vez que sintió un odio corrosivo recorrerle las venas, porque Olivia BerryCloth, apenas de segundo año, no había hecho _nada_, y aun así Corner y todo su grupo de amigos de cuarto año se habían regodeado humillándola.

Había sido también la primera vez que Vay Pucey, su enemiga jurada, aquella que se convertiría en el futuro en una de las personas más importantes de su vida, le había felicitado por algo.

—Bien, bien —había dicho cruzada de brazos, alzando la barbilla y sonriendo con **sarcasmo** —. Después de todo de verdad eres uno de los nuestros, Albus Potter. Pero no te equivoques, aun te odio.

Después de eso muchos le habían temido, pero no todo había acabado allí, se había metido en peleas una y otra vez, no solamente defendiendo a los Slytherin menores de los miembros de otras casas, también defendiendo a los otros de los Slytherin, y aun así todo había seguido igual. Los prejuicios y los desprecios no disminuyeron, si es más, solo empeoraron e hicieron el día a día más tenso de lo que hubiese podido ser. Ver lo que pasaba solo le frustraba y le enfurecía.

Y por eso simplemente no entendía ¿Por qué ponían tanto empeño en hacer la vida imposible a los demás?

¿No había sido suficiente con dos guerras para que comprendiesen que los prejuicios solo podían traer sufrimiento, sangre y tragedia?

¿Y qué podía hacer para cambiar eso? Nada.

Al menos eso pensó hasta el día en que Rosiett Windsor, la única _nacida de muggles_ en Slytherin, fue atacada, marcada como un animal, con la palabra SANGRESUCIA escrita en el brazo al rojo vivo. Cuando la vio en la enfermería, muerta en vida, demasiado rota para siquiera ser capaz de llorar, decidió que sería lo último que soportaría, sería lo último que aguantaría en su vida sin importar que debía hacer, sin importar como lo haría.

Ni siquiera prestó atención a los ruegos de Rose.

—Por favor, por favor, Albus, sea lo que seas que estás pensando, _no lo hagas_.

_¿Qué podía hacer él? _

Una voz baja y susurrante contestó en su mente. Un recuerdo que había enterrado profundamente.

_Es reconocida por su poder sobre la vida y la muerte. El propietario ha de ser tan grandioso como terrible, un valioso aliado, un temible enemigo. El tejo es tan portador del bien como del mal… Y bien ¿Qué papel quiere, Señor Potter? ¿El héroe o el villano?_

Scorpius sujetó a Rose cuando él salió corriendo de la enfermería.

Había un culpable, y no importaba que hubiese un toque de queda, no importaba que los profesores estuvieran en la dirección discutiendo ese asunto, él sabía quién había sido, todos en Slytherin lo sabían, así como sabían porque había sido hecho.

_Toujours Pur_, el lema no solo de los Black sino también de la pureza, esa que todos los _sangrelimpia _defendían a rabiar. _Toujours Pur_… la sociedad secreta creada hace siglos para impedir la entrada de nacidos de muggles a Slytherin. _Toujours Pur_…y su líder, Ernest Mountfort, él tendría que pagar.

Pero…se preguntó si expulsar a Ernest Mountfort, líder de _Toujours Pur_, sería suficiente. ¿Eso bastaría? ¿Eso sería suficiente para pagar el daño que había hecho? ¿Eso haría que Rosiett volviera a hablar? ¿Haría que _Toujours Pur_ dejara de existir?

_No._

Solo había un modo de que eso parara, solo un modo…

_Solo me obedecen a mi ¡Yo soy su líder! ¡Y si quieres hacer algo primero debes vencerme a mí!_

Albus no podía saber en lo que se convertiría tras ello, no tenía forma de saber las cosas terribles que haría ni las vidas que sesgaría, en aquel momento solo había un modo para parar aquello, un paso…

Y lo había tomado y había vencido.

_Y Toujours Pur_ se arrodilló ante él, su líder.

Y él recordó a Ollivander mientras se miraba así mismo, ensangrentado y victorioso.

_¿Quién eres tú? ¿Él héroe o el villano?_

— ¡Albus Potter ha vencido! ¡Albus Potter es nuestro líder!

Recordó a aquella extraña chica, esa vidente que le dio una advertencia.

_Liderarás un gran ejército contra tus enemigos. La pregunta es… ¿Quiénes son tus enemigos?_

— ¡Toujours Pur le pertenece! ¡Su palabra es ley y nosotros nos inclinaremos ante él!

Corearon su nombre.

— ¡Albus Potter!

_¿Qué papel quiere, Señor Potter? ¿El héroe o el villano?_

— ¡Abus Potter!

_¿Quiénes son tus enemigos?_

Parado en el centro del círculo, rodeado de chicos y chicas que se inclinaban a él, Albus miró al frente sintiendo un extraño regocijo, una mezcla de cruel deleite y temor. Ellos harían lo que él quisiese, ya no habría más ataques, ya todo estaría bien, pero… ¿Eso era el poder? ¿Así se sentía?

Era extraño…era cautivante…

Fue en ese momento en que Albus Potter selló su destino. Fue en ese momento en que se cumplió lo que Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape temían, lo que vieron en él desde el momento en que lo conocieron: Porque fue como ver a Harry Potter y Tom Riddle en una sola persona, a alguien bueno, brillante, con habilidades únicas y pensamientos liberales, alguien bueno que puede ser malo, alguien grandioso que puede ser terrible. El segundo hijo de Ginny y Harry Potter tenía todo para llegar a ser tan grandioso como poco escrupuloso, en otras palabras: _un monstruo_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tejo:<strong>__ Las varitas de tejo están entre las más raras y sus compañeros ideales son igualmente inusuales y ocasionalmente notorios. La varita de tejo es conocida por dotar a su poseedor del poder sobre la vida y la muerte, lo que, por supuesto, también podría decirse de todas las otras varitas. Pero el tejo aún mantiene una oscura y terrible reputación dentro de las esferas de los duelistas y de todos los hechizos. Sin embargo no es cierto, como los expertos de las tradiciones bélicas dicen, que aquellos que usan varitas de tejo son más propensos a ser atraídos por las Artes Oscuras que el resto. La bruja o el mago que combine bien con una varita de tejo podría igualmente convertirse en un fiero protector de otros. Las varitas fabricadas a partir de estos árboles de larga vida han acabado tan a menudo en las manos de héroes como en las manos de villanos. Cuando se han enterrado magos con varitas de tejo, la varita generalmente se convierte en un árbol que guarda la tumba de su dueño fallecido. Lo que sí que es cierto es que la varita de tejo nunca escoge a un dueño mediocre ni tímido. (HarryPotter-wiki)_

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Besos, Bella.**


	8. Traidor

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa del reto __"Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

_**Personaje: Scorpius**_

_**Palabra: Culpa**_

_**N° Palabras: 2155**_

* * *

><p><em>(La Legeremancia era su don tal como su apellido su maldición)<em>

**Traidor**

**Scorpius**

Cuando Scorpius entró en Hogwarts jamás esperó ninguna cosa, no esperó amigos ni simpatía ni nada, había crecido con la historia de la guerra bien grabada, sabía lo que pensaban todas las personas cuando lo veían, cuando pronunciaban su apellido, sabía reconocer perfectamente el desprecio, la rabia y el desdén, se había peleado hasta el cansancio por eso y había aprendido que nada de lo que hiciera podía cambiar el pensamiento del mundo. Muchos habían perdido padres, hermanos, esposos, amigos…habían perdido todo en la guerra y querían venganza por aquellos que se habían librado de su condena, sus padres, sus tíos y muchos amigos de su familia entre esos. Scorpius sabía que tenían motivos pero eso no significaba que le agradara soportar todo lo que le decían, todo lo que murmuraban o la forma en la que le señalaban, simplemente no lo aceptaba y por eso siempre peleaba.

Supo que en Hogwarts las cosas serían peor y solo la perspectiva de tener a Max, su primo, en su mismo año le ayudó a no pensar mucho en ello. Pero lo cierto es que no esperó nada de lo que pasó, no esperó hacerse amigo de Albus Potter, no esperó que Alice _"Allie"_ Longbottom le rondara siempre, empecinada en retribuir el _malentendido_ que había causado en el tren, y definitivamente no esperó ser incapaz de apartar la mirada de Rose Weasley.

Sin embargo, ninguna de esas cosas fue tan extraña como el día en que Rosiet Windsor fue atacada mientras cursaban su tercer año y Albus volvió a la enfermería horas después de haber salido de allí como un tornado.

Scorpius recordaba haberse levantado a instante al oír los pasos. Rose se había ido hace rato, preocupada por su primo y furiosa con él por haberle impedido ir tras Albus. Solo Alice había estado allí, mirando de forma extraña la expresión vacía de Rosiet, que tumbada sobre la cama parecía incapaz de volver a moverse alguna vez. Había escuchado que Madam Pomfrey había sugerido la atención de un _psicomago_ para que le ayudase a superar ese trauma, y es que, ser marcada como un animal a los trece años no era algo que alguien pudiese olvidar.

Rosiet no era muy cercana a él, en realidad no era muy cercana a nadie, desde que había ingresado había sido tachada como la _sangresucia invasora,_ la mayoría le repelía y le trataba mal, al menos en Slytherin. Scorpius no tenía nada contra ella, le daba igual quienes eran sus padres, le daba igual si su linaje provenía del mismo Merlín, eso era algo que por supuesto sus padres le habían inculcado bien, después de todo ¿no eran los _sangrelimpia _lo que sufrían más desprecio tras la guerra? Preocuparse por la pureza de la sangre después de dos guerras le parecía sumamente estúpido, y por eso no había podido evitar sentir la misma rabia asesina que había leído en los ojos de Albus cuando la habían encontrado.

No solo rabia sino también asco porque había sido la familia de su abuela paterna la que había creado ese maldito grupo, _Toujours Pur, Siempre Puro_, ellos eran la razón, eran el secreto por el cual los nacidos de muggles no entraban en Slytherin y si lo hacían no se mantenían mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo no entender porque la gente odiaba tanto a los Malfoy o a cualquier descendiente de Mortifagos tras esto?

Sentía tanto desprecio…

Entonces sus pensamientos se habían visto interrumpidos por un ruido, unos pasos, y también un ligero goteo.

Albus había aparecido en la entrada con la varita sujeta fuertemente entre una de sus manos, la ropa rota, desgarrada y quemada, y él mismo en un estado deplorable y crítico. La sangre caía gota a gota dejando un tétrico camino tras él.

Scorpius había enmudecido, ni siquiera había encontrado la voz para decir algo, no por el estado de Albus, en realidad eso era poco, sino por la mirada sombría y calculadora de sus ojos. Había un extraño vacío, un extraño triunfo en los ojos verdes de Albus y por alguna razón había sentido un escalofrío.

Ni siquiera atinó a reaccionar cuando Albus se tambaleó y cayó, pero Allie sí que lo hizo, corrió hacia Albus más rápido de lo que hubiese esperado y lo sujetó antes de que terminase en el piso. Cuando vio que Albus había perdido la consciencia Scorpius reaccionó, corrió también y ayudó a Allie a sacarlo de allí, no sabía que había hecho pero tenía una idea y no podía dejar, no debía dejar mejor dicho, que nadie lo viera así.

—Allie…—dijo Scorpius en voz baja mientras caminaban arrastrando a Albus —. No…no le digas a nadie sobre esto, ni a Rose.

—No se lo diré a nadie, Scorpius, no te preocupes. No sé qué ha hecho Albus pero sé que no haría nada incorrecto —respondió con suavidad.

Scorpius no supo que contestar, conocía a Albus ya tres años, y al principio lo había conocido como aquel inseguro pero defensivo niño que le había tendido la mano, luego algo había cambiado y entonces había pasado a ser aquel adolescente de pensamientos extraños y peligrosos. Scorpius sabía que no importaba lo pacífico y tranquilo que se veía, no importaba que pareciese incapaz de hacer daño a alguien deliberadamente, él sabía perfectamente quien era Albus. Sabía que la misericordia en él no era una virtud sino el peor de sus defectos, sabía que su compasión era peligrosa y su egoísmo un tanto peor. Más allá del adolescente amable, maduro y paciente se encontraba alguien de pensamientos radicales y oscuros, alguien que para hacer el bien podría hacer el mal, alguien que podía manipular a los demás sin usar la fuerza o el miedo, alguien a quien los demás seguirían sin dudar…incluso él.

—Pero ¿Sabes? —agregó Allie —. Tengo la sensación… algo ha cambiado, no lo digo solo por _Al, _¿No lo sientes también? Está en el ambiente…es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido un segundo…

—…y al continuar su curso hubiese dejado todo un desastre detrás —Scorpius sonrió agriamente— Sé lo que quieres decir, nada será igual después de esto.

Allie miró al frente.

— ¿A dónde vamos de todos modos? ¿A la sala común de Slytherin?

—No, nadie debe ver a Albus así, menos Dominique o Lily —masculló pensando en cómo entrar sin que nadie los viera —. _Nadie…_

Horas después gracias a la ayuda de Kreacher, Albus descansaba en su cama, herido e inconsciente.

Lorcan y Max estaban también allí.

— ¿Qué se supone que pasó? —exigió Lorcan mirando incrédulo.

— ¿Qué crees que pasó? —Scorpius paseó de un lado a otro frustrado. Lo había dicho, lo había dicho muchas veces, Albus no tenía límites.

—Si hizo lo que creo que hizo… —dijo Max en tono tenso.

—Seguro que si —gruñó Scorpius —. Fue a retar el imbécil de Mountfort.

— ¿Y venció?

—Yo que sé, Lorcan, se derrumbó apenas llegó a la enfermería…

— ¿Alguien más lo vio?

—Solo Allie.

Lorcan hizo un gesto de alivio.

—Allie no dirá nada.

—Eso no importa —gruñó Max — ¿Sabe acaso lo que ha hecho? Haya perdido o vencido desde ahora tiene que asumir las consecuencias sus decisiones. _Toujours Pur_ no es cosa de broma.

—Si ha perdido —dijo Lorcan —, tiene que irse de Hogwarts, pero si ha vencido…

—Si ha vencido entonces es el nuevo líder, y no solo será un derecho sino también un deber — dijo el menor de los Nott —. _Toujours Pur_ ha existido desde siglos y sus leyes con claras, no cualquier puede entrar, nadie puede salir y todo se mantiene en silencio, ni siquiera nosotros que conocemos su existencia podemos decir nada. Estará obligado a mandar y a continuar con el grupo ¿Y qué es lo que hará? ¿Marcar a otros nacidos de muggles?

Lorcan le miró con frialdad.

—Sabes que jamás haría eso.

— ¿Entonces qué? —exigió.

Scorpius miraba de uno a uno sin decir nada hasta que una voz ronca y cansada les interrumpió.

—Entonces solo debo cambiar…_todo_ —Albus se incorporó y aunque sus movimientos eran débiles su mirada era dura.

Scorpius le miró con la misma dureza.

— ¿Qué se supone que hiciste?

—Hice exactamente lo que saben que hice y vencí —dijo con voz desprovista de todo sentimiento —. Soy el nuevo líder de Toujours Pur.

Los tres fruncieron el ceño.

— ¿Eso cambiará todo? —le cuestionó Lorcan cruzándose se brazos — ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Hubo un largo segundo que pudo haber sido un siglo mientras los cuatro se miraban, y fue como el preludio de algo importante, de algo terrible que habría de cambiar el mundo. Una simple palabra bastó para desestabilizar el orden de aquello que conocían y respetaban, una palabra bastó para arrasar con lo bueno y lo malo que quedaba.

La palabra fue "Sí".

Y de algún modo u otro ellos supieron que su destino era compartir el trono o el destierro junto a Albus.

Él los llevaría hacia la gloria y la grandeza.

Él cambiaría el mundo a la fuerza.

La fuerza…ese era el único modo de lograr todo.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? —días más tarde Scorpius miraba de forma indiferente la expresión furiosa de Sabine Vidicombe, Slytherin de séptimo año, alumna modelo, prefecta y premio anual, era en todos los sentidos perfecta y obviamente muy diestra.

Y también la mano derecha de Ernest Mountfort.

_Quiero saber todo sobre Toujours Pur, soy su líder ahora pero ellos me deben obediencia no lealtad. Sabine sabe quiénes lo conforman, sabe lo que han hecho y lo que harán, tiene información muy valiosa que no dudo querrá mantener oculta de mí._

— ¿Quieres batirte a duelo conmigo? —preguntó la joven soltando una risa incrédula al verle sacar la varita y apuntarle.

_Solo hay una persona que puede obtener esa información._

—No —respondió Scorpius sonriendo secamente —. Solo buscaba distraerte.

— ¡_Petrificus totalu_s! —el grito de Max fue más rápido que la reacción de la chica, y para cuando ella sacó su varita el hechizo ya la había golpeado, quedó congelada en su sitio, con la varita en alto y la incredulidad y sorpresa en su rostro.

—Fue bastante bien, ni siquiera tuve que intervenir —dijo Lorcan perezosamente recostándose contra la pared con la capa de invisibilidad de Lily en las manos.

Max frunció el ceño, disgustado. Podían ser Slytherin pero atacar por la espalda no se había sentido bien, no obstante de frente no tenían una sola oportunidad contra Sabine, no solo era de séptimo, era una joven que desconocía al completo el honor, no había llegado tan alto en Toujours Pur por su piedad.

Scorpius mantuvo en alto su varita y se acercó hasta que solo hubo unos centímetros entre ellos. Los ojos de Sabine se movían con furia y odio. Eso estaba bien, era justo lo que buscaba, desestabilizarla, mientras más furiosa estuviera más fácil sería acceder a sus pensamientos, aunque en realidad siempre sería fácil para él.

El leer la mente no era tan simple como sonaba, la _Legeremancia_ era más que el arte de ver pensamientos ajenos, _era poder_. Los libros nunca se acercarían a la realidad de la grandeza y horror de aquella habilidad. Una habilidad peligrosa…sin embargo Scorpius lo consideraba una herencia, un pequeño y poderoso don en la sangre. Un don transmitido entre los Black que había llegado hasta él justo como los prejuicios que los Malfoy le habían alcanzado.

La Legeremancia era algo natural en él, tanto como la empatía que poseía. Absurdamente natural, tanto que incluso su propia varita delataba su talento. Ollivander se la había entregado con un brillo en los ojos.

_El Tilo Plateado es una madera poderosa, dotada de misterios y talentos…deseada hasta la infinidad por la reputación que da a su dueño. Sin duda alguna, Señor Malfoy, ya sea en el arte de la videncia o la legeremancia usted no tendrá competencia._

Obtener la información de Sabine Vidicombe no fue lo primero ni lo último que Scorpius hizo bajo las ordenes de Albus. Toujours Pur no volvió a atacar a ningún nacido de muggles, pero su sola existencia cambió la vida de todos de forma irreversible. Albus nunca volvió a ser el mismo, y poco a poco mientras los años siguieron continuando Scorpius tampoco, ni Lorcan ni Max.

La fina línea entre el bien y el mal dejó de tener importancia.

Y lo único que podía hacerle sentir remordimiento o **culpa **era el recuerdo de Ron Weasley diciéndole que le entregaba lo más preciado que tenía: su hija.

Rose Weasley era la única persona que Scorpius amaba más que a su vida, era la única persona por la que él no perdería completamente su moral, era la única persona a la que nunca expondría a su oscuridad aunque eso significase dejarla atrás.

El día que huyó de Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy se convirtió en un _traidor _para el mundo mágico pero al menos tenía la seguridad de que Rose estaría bien, que estaría a salvo sin importar que la próxima vez que se vieran estuvieran en distintos bandos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tilo Plateado:<strong>__ Esta inusual y muy atractiva madera para varitas estuvo muy de moda en el siglo XIX. La demanda superaba la oferta y los fabricantes de varitas sin escrúpulos teñían maderas de baja calidad intentando engañar a los compradores y hacerles creer que habían comprado tilo plateado. La razón de que estas varitas fueran tan "deseadas" no era solo su atractiva apariencia, sino que también tenían la reputación de trabajar mejor con videntes y aquellos que están versados en legeremancia. Estas dos artes son muy misteriosas, y le dan al poseedor de una varita de tilo plateado un estatus considerable. Cuando la demanda llegó a su cénit, el fabricante de varitas Arturo Cephalopos dijo que la asociación entre tilo plateado y clarividencia era una falsedad que había sido puesta en circulación por comerciantes como el propio abuelo de Ollivander, Gerbold Ollivander, que tenían exceso de este material en sus almacenes y por ello deseaban deshacerse de él. Pero Cephalopos era un fabricante de varitas inútil e ignorante y nadie, vidente o no, se sorprendió cuando tuvo que dejar el negocio. (Fuente: HarryPotter-wiki)_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Neelie Black, chiisitax, Miss Nutella, gracias por sus reviews, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**Besos, Bella.**


	9. Fénix

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa del reto __"Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

_**Personaje: Lorcan**_

_**Palabra: Nargles**_

_**N° Palabras: 1731**_

* * *

><p><em>(A veces el mundo no necesitaba de héroes)<em>

**Fénix**

**Lorcan**

Cuando despertó _Deniza_ estaba sobre él, con los ojos dorados fijos en su rostro justo como aquella vez, y la intensidad de su mirada le hizo levantarse bruscamente de su sitio y mirar a su alrededor intentando encontrar algún peligro.

No lo halló.

Suspiró.

Por supuesto que no había peligro alguno, estaba en Hogwarts.

_Deniza _maulló irritada moviéndose de forma elegante sobre su cama, su pelaje negro brillando a la luz de la luna que caía a través de la ventana, sus ojos amarillos inteligentes y acusadores.

Hizo una mueca.

¿Lo había levantado solo para regañarle?

—Son las tres de la mañana —gruñó luego de comprobar la hora —. Duerme y déjame dormir.

Se echó y cerró los ojos.

"_Aléjate de él"_

La ignoró.

"_El hedor a sangre de tus manos no se borrará nunca si sigues así"_

El ceño de Lorcan se frunció.

—No pedí tu opinión —contestó bruscamente dando vuelta en su cama y apartando de su vista a la gata negra. Al segundo siguiente soltó una exhalación de incredulidad — ¡¿Qué rayos…?! —medio gritó furioso intentando levantarse pero fracasando ante el peso que doblegó su cuerpo. Era capaz de sentir las suaves pero peligrosas garras que estaban contra su espalda desnuda.

"_Si me tomo la molestia de aconsejarte lo mínimo que puedes hacer es escuchar, νεκρομάντης*"_

— ¡No me llames así!

"_Sigues siendo un brujo pero tu vida acabó hace mucho, la que tienes ahora está sostenida por mí, te llamaré como quiera, y de ese mismo modo te arrebataré esa vida que te di si no la mereces"_

—Hazlo —gruñó furibundo con los puños apretados y la mirada llena de rabia —. Estoy harto de que siempre estés amenazándome ¡Ni siquiera entiendo porque me devolviste la vida!

"_Ciertamente no lo hice para que siguieras a ese muchacho"_

— ¿Quién eres tú para juzgarnos? —preguntó Lorcan soltando una risa fría y sarcástica —. No importa que seas una Pyewackett**, sigues siendo una gata y no entiendes nada.

Lorcan escuchó en su mente un ligero sonido parecido a un maullido y a una risa, _Deniza _clavó sus garras en su espalda y el ahogó un grito de dolor contra la almohada. Metros más allá sus compañeros de habitación se removieron entre sueños, de haber sido Albus, Scorpius o Max ya se hubiesen levantado desde el primer momento en que empezó a gritar, era una suerte ser un año menor, no quería ir dando explicaciones sobre lo que pasaba con su peculiar mascota.

"_No te creas demasiado, niño. Soy una gata pero soy magia ancestral en su estado más puro y sé muy bien lo que juzgo. Ese chico no es como otros que he visto a lo largo de la existencia de la magia, no es bueno ni malo, no representa ni la justicia ni la venganza"_

— ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? —preguntó airado.

"_Ese es el problema, es único. Es alguien como nunca ha existido, no soy capaz de comprender cuál es el enigma que encierra, no entiendo la magnitud de su peligro ni la atracción que ejerce sobre los demás. No comprendo la sombra que hay en su camino, ni en la de sus hermanos"_

Por primera vez Lorcan reaccionó de forma distinta.

— ¿Sus hermanos? ¿Pasa algo con James o…Lily?

La gata rió en su mente y tras una pausa lo liberó, en cuanto su peso se apartó Lorcan fue capaz de respirar con tranquilidad y voltear.

_Deniza _aterrizó sobre el suelo con elegancia, su cola en alto y un bufido en su mente.

"_Te digo que te alejes de él, pero parece que quien ejerce más influencia sobre ti es otro Potter…o mejor dicho otra. ¿De verdad, de entre todas las mujeres que existen en este planeta tienes que fijarte en esa niña despiadada?"_

Lorcan no contestó.

"_Te lo repetiré por última vez, niño. Aléjate de él, aléjate de ella, aléjate de todos aquellos que lleven el apellido Potter o Weasley, aléjate de cada persona que lleve esa sangre en sus venas"_

La mirada de Lorcan se tornó vacía.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó de forma inexpresiva —. Si vas a exigirme algo al menos dime porque.

Los ojos dorados de la gata fueron hielo cuando contestó.

"_Porque su sangre está maldita. Porque aunque hicieron cosas buenas, aunque salvaron este mundo y terminaron la guerra, su destino es iniciar otra aún más cruel y sangrienta, llena de agonía, muerte y miseria."_

— ¿Si no me alejo que pasará?

"_Entonces serás como ellos y compartirás su legado de destrucción y tragedia"_

Lorcan apretó los puños.

—Se puede reconstruir lo que se destruye.

"_Lavarás tus manos con la sangre de tus enemigos para que eso suceda" "No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo, aléjate de ellos"_

Y tras un gruñido _Deniza_ saltó hacia la ventana y luego al exterior y se fue.

Lorcan no logró conciliar el sueño de nuevo, al cerrar los ojos volvían a su mente aquellas imágenes que tanto conflicto e inquietud le despertaban. Casi podía oír gritando y suplicando a esas personas, casi podía sentir de nuevo la sangre fresca en sus manos y podía escuchar de nuevo la voz desprovista de piedad de Albus "Es por el bien de todos", y él sabía que coincidía con esos pensamientos. No importaba lo que _Deniza_ le reprochara, no solo era Albus quien pensaba que a la fuerza se podía cambiar el mundo, una parte de si, quizá esa parte que el sombrero seleccionador había hallado para enviarle a Slytherin, sabía perfectamente que por las buenas nunca se obtenía nada. Sus padres (su madre y los padres de Albus) habían sido y eran conocidos por ser héroes de guerra, su madre podía creer aun en **nargles **pero había sido una guerrera y había luchado en aquella desgarradora batalla por voluntad propia, y esa voluntad era la misma que tenía él al seguir los pensamientos de Albus Potter por muy diferentes que fueran al legado de los héroes de guerra.

Se decía, se repetía mientras leía las crónicas, mientras escuchaba relatos y veía las cientas de tumbas que había en el cementerios de los caídos, lo sabía al ver el semblante triste y vacío de aquellos que habían perdido familiares durante la guerra…si todo hubiese sido diferente, si tan solo hubiesen respondido con la misma fuerza y violencia…entonces quizá no tendrían que lamentar y llorar sobre tumbas ajenas.

A veces el mundo no necesitaba de héroes.

Cuando el sol salió Lorcan ya estaba fuera de su habitación, con las ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos claros, con la camisa desabotonada y las palabras de _Deniza _en su mente.

Cada paso que daba era un tormento.

Él ya había tomado su decisión.

_Deniza_ solo había creado confusión.

El bosque prohibido se veía igual de tétrico que siempre pese a la luz bañaba los árboles, pero él no se detuvo, siguió y entró caminando perdido en sus pensamientos. Solo se detuvo cuando escuchó una baja voz, suave y sedosa, casi arrulladora, casi seductora y algo dentro de su pecho se removió cuando la reconoció.

Lily Potter estaba en mitad del claro que Hagrid utilizaba para las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, acariciaba de forma imperceptible a un hipogrifo de plumas doradas y sonreía sin la sombra del cinismo, el capricho o el sarcasmo en sus labios. Viéndola ahí, tan tranquila y relajada, Lorcan supo que la advertencia de _Deniza_ había fracasado, él estaba completamente perdido.

No supo cuánto tiempo la miró pero cuando Lily volteó comprendió que había sido bastante.

Se acercó a él hasta no hubo espacio entre ambos y pudo ver sus ojos avellanas, sagaces, inteligentes y perturbadores.

—Lorcan —susurró.

—Siempre lo sabes —contestó —. Siempre sabes quién soy.

Lily sonrió.

—Ven.

—Hay un hipogrifo ahí —contestó.

—Salúdalo.

—No tengo ganas de saludar a nadie, Lily.

—Bien, ven igual, no te hará nada —dijo con tranquilidad.

Y ciertamente así fue, y Lorcan frunció el ceño sin saber que pensar, cuando Lily estaba cerca era capaz de minar la voluntad de hombres y bestias, y sabía que no debía ser solo debido a su belleza, aunque ciertamente era demasiado hermosa para su bien, tan hermosa que incluso podía sobrepasar a Victoire.

Era hermosa, y tal como había dicho _Deniza_ también era despiadada. Era muy consciente de cómo era Lily realmente, aunque solo mostrara esa cara a sus enemigos.

Sin embargo cuando la miraba eso no importaba, él no era mejor.

Nunca lo había sido desde aquel accidente, la deuda que _Deniza _se empeñaba en restregar en su cara siempre. Y lo sabía y recordaba cuando se veía al espejo cada mañana, cuando veía sus ojos dorados de pupilas ovaladas.

Él había muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Él había renacido también aunque todo había sido diferente desde el primer instante en que vio a _Deniza_ sobre él, y sintió el frío glacial y el agua que lo había ahogado. Le tomó tiempo comprender los cambios, le tomó parte de sí mismo aceptar lo que había pasado. Y ahora cuando se sentía frustrado, confundido o rabioso ir al bosque era lo único que calmaba su temperamento, le relajaba, le hacía olvidar todo. Era como si el bosque se inclinara hacia él, hacia lo que _Deniza_ había cambiado en su ser, podía entender al bosque y a las criaturas que habitaban en él.

Pero también podía escuchar sus propios deseos de ir más allá, la ambición de ser más que todos los que le rodeaban.

Deniza le había dado una nueva vida y un nuevo poder, pero no podía controlarle, él nunca se lo permitiría.

Ya sea a Albus, a Lily, o a sí mismo, él escucharía lo que mejor le convenía.

Ollivander había sido claro cuando le entregó su varita.

"_Tal como el mago que nos marcó, así eres tú, Lorcan Scamander. Tal como Merlín, eres libre, poderoso e indomable. La varita que te eligió lo hizo porque la naturaleza y las criaturas te escuchan, el Roble Inglés elige siempre dueños formidables, valientes, leales, pero independientes y solitarios, como el fénix"_

Ciertamente era como el fénix, él había revivido tras su muerte, y lo había hecho para elegir su vida y su destino.

¿Tendría que lavar sus manos con la sangre de sus enemigos para lograr sus objetivos?

¿Seguiría a la persona destinada a levantar una guerra más siniestra y sangrienta que la que no había vivido?

Ya lo había dicho.

A veces el mundo no necesitaba héroes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Roble Inglés:<strong>__ Una varita para los buenos y los malos tiempos, es una amiga tan leal como el mago que se la merece. Las varitas de roble inglés necesitan compañeros fuertes, valientes y fieles. Lo que se conoce menos es lo propensos que son los dueños de varitas de roble inglés a tener una fuerte intuición, y a menudo una afinidad con la magia del mundo natural, con las criaturas y las plantas que son necesarias para los magos, para la magia y para el placer. Al roble se le conoce como el Rey del Bosque desde el solsticio de invierno hasta el solsticio de verano y su madera solo debería ser recogida durante ese tiempo. El acebo se convierte en el Rey según los días se van haciendo de nuevo más cortos, de modo que solo se debería coger acebo según el año va acabándose. Se cree que esta división es el origen de la vieja superstición, "cuando la varita de él es de roble y la de ella es de acebo, sería una locura casarse". Se dice que la varita de Merlín estaba hecha de roble inglés, aunque nunca se encontró su tumba y por ello no se ha podido comprobar. (Fuente: HarryPotter-wiki)_

* * *

><p><em>*<em>_ νεκρομάντης: _Nigromante en griego

_**_ _Pyewackett_: es el nombre que se le daba a los gatos que hacían compañía a las brujas. En el Tíbet se los considera desde tiempos inmemoriales guardianes de reliquias y templos posiblemente por la robustez ostensible e inteligencia atribuidas a la variante siamesa que allí en la cima del mundo, se desarrolla. Animal sagrado, venerado y a veces mimado excesivamente, en el seno del budismo tibetano se le considera acompañante en el tránsito obituario, y, en los sueños lúcidos, el subconsciente del que sueña (o viaja) es representado por un gato gigante, obeso, mudo y bonachón.

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Besos, Bella**


	10. Maldito

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa del reto __"Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

_**Personaje: Louis**_

_**Palabra: Mansión**_

_**N° Palabras: 2030**_

* * *

><p><strong>Maldito<strong>

**Louis**

Cuando Kara Zabini gritó tan fuerte que hizo estallar todo a su alrededor, Louis comprendió que esa vez si se _había_ pasado. Ella le miró bañada en aquel repugnante líquido de color verde fosforescente ante la risa de todos, y Louis no se equivocó al ver el rencor y el desprecio en sus ojos.

Incluso Roxanne estaba indignada.

— ¡Eres un cerdo, Louis! —le chilló plantándole tremendo bofetón que paralizó la risa de todos —. ¡Y ustedes son unos imbéciles prejuiciosos y tontos! —añadió con rabia hacia el resto antes de salir como un tornado del salón.

El resto le siguió en un silencio funesto, avergonzado y contradictorio. Solo Kara se quedó en su sitio, temblando y con lágrimas de rabia y humillación en los ojos.

Así los encontró Slughorn.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —chilló cuando vio el estado del salón, con los frascos rotos, los calderos volcados y a Kara a un lado, goteando — ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!

Como ninguno de los dos contestó los llevó a dirección, y para cuando el día terminó la directora les había mandado a detención con Hagrid al bosque prohibido.

Y esa noche habría Luna Llena.

Lo sentía, siempre lo había sentido, no necesitaba de calendario para saber eso.

Sin embargo preocuparse por la luna era lo de menos, cuando las noticias llegaran a su familia todos, especialmente Albus, estarían furiosos. ¿Y cómo podía explicarles él que realmente no había querido que todo resultara como resultó? Si, era cierto que le tenía especial manía a Kara Zabini, era cierto que disfrutaba molestarla y sacarla de sus casillas pero nunca había previsto una humillación tan fuerte como lo que sucedió. No había previsto que sus amigos se dejasen llevar por sucios prejuicios y el deseo de pisotear a los hijos de ex mortifagos cuando le ofrecieron ayudarle en la inocente broma que había ideado.

Había sido bastante estúpido.

Existían pocas personas que no se preocuparan por el pasado y la guerra, y aunque Kara fuera el ejemplo de que las personas podían cambiar el resto del mundo siempre condenaría a quienes habían pecado una vez. Podía vivir en una lujosa **mansión**, su madre podía haber sido alguna vez Padma Patil, pero siempre sería la hija de un hombre al que todos habían repudiado por su conexión con el lado equivocado durante la guerra, Blaise Zabini.

Louis le había declarado la guerra desde el primer instante en que se conocieron durante el viaje en el tren sin saber sus orígenes, la había encontrado irritante por ella misma y su aire de sabihonda que deberían haberla enviado a Ravenclaw junto a su hermana, pero por el contrario había terminado en la casa de su padre: Slytherin. Y resultaba desconcertante pues Lance, la mayor de las Zabini, era arrogante, vengativa, sarcástica y llena de un ácido humor negro y era una Ravenclaw, y el mayor defecto de Kara era gritarle cuando se enojaba y era una Slytherin. Quizá por eso todos creían que su rivalidad con Kara se debía a su casa, pero a Louis no podía importarle menos su casa ni su apellido, no le habían educado para restregar errores ajenos.

Y exactamente por eso se sentía peor cuando recordaba la decepción en los ojos de Roxanne o la mirada dolida de Kara. Realmente se había merecido esa bofetada.

Por eso no protestó ni se quejó cuando Albus lo buscó más tarde, tan irritado y furioso que por un momento pensó que le golpearía. Pero su primo mayor solo se limitó a regañarle y advertirle, porque si, fue una sutil amenaza encubierta aun por un velo de autocontrol y cariño familiar, y Louis no pudo menos que pensar al verle irse ligeramente airado y soberbio, seguido de Scorpius Malfoy, Max Nott y Vay Pucey, que Albus Potter definitivamente era un Slytherin de pies a cabeza, que defendía a los suyos a rabiar.

Después cuando lo encontró Dominique tuvo que huir antes de que su muy temperamental hermana le arrancara la cabeza. Lucy se limitó a mirarle con tristeza y eso definitivamente le hizo sentirse como un gusano, si un ser tan dulce y gentil como Lucy le daba una mirada así era signo de que era un bastardo. No debió preocuparse mucho por Hugo y Lily, el primero solo había hecho una mueca cuando le miró, como diciéndole que había sido un estúpido y ya, a Lily no le interesó lo sucedido. James y Fred se limitaron a sacudir la cabeza como Hugo y a recomendarle no meterse en asuntos peliagudos, y después vino Rose…

— ¿Le pedirás disculpas, cierto? —le preguntó mirándole sin expresión.

Asintió.

—Lo haré —murmuró sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

Rose exhaló un suspiro y le miró con tristeza.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Louis? Tú no la odias, eres demasiado joven para siquiera saber lo que es el amor y menos el odio.

Louis hizo una mueca.

—Eres la primera que me pregunta eso.

— ¿Y bien?

—Solo era una broma —se justificó sintiéndose cansado y débil —. No quería que fuese así, se me salió de las manos. No quería humillarla ¿Qué ganaría con eso?

—Me alegra saber que no fue completamente adrede — le dijo —. Arregla las cosas con ella, irán al bosque prohibido con Hagrid, es una buena ocasión, mientras más rápido, mejor.

Louis se tensó.

—Hoy habrá Luna Llena.

Rose parpadeó, desconcertada.

—Si ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Nada —contestó al instante —…nada.

Hagrid le dio una mirada severa cuando fue a su encuentro horas después, Kara ya estaba ahí, encogida a un lado, abrazándose a sí misma y manteniendo su inexpresiva mirada sobre el cielo. Lo único que podía ver de ella era su espalda y su cabello corto que el viento agitaba suavemente.

Suspiró.

Sería una larga, larga noche.

Hagrid quería que le ayudasen con el recorrido semanal que daba al bosque prohibido, siempre vigilando que nada extraño hubiese atravesado el lugar desde el límite contrario. Una tarea rutinaria y aburrida, era imposible atravesar el bosque prohibido desde el otro extremo, pero el hecho de recorrer el bosque ya suponía un castigo, a nadie le agradaba los rumores sobre acromántulas, gigantes, perros de tres cabezas, y la gran y hostil manada de centauros que habitaban el lugar, pero eso no despertaba tanto temor en Louis como el rumor de los Hombre Lobo.

Había sido bastante pequeño cuando Dominique le contó la historia de Greyback y la razón de las cicatrices de su padre. Vic nunca había sabido nada de eso, era un secreto entre ambos, Vic no podría entenderlo porque lo único heredado a ella había sido los gen _veela_ de su madre. Sin embargo Dominique y Louis tenían más de su padre de lo que podían haber imaginado alguna vez, o mejor dicho tenían más de Greyback, cuyo ataque había cambiado la sangre de Bill Weasley y de ellos también. El instinto que despertaba durante las noches de Luna Llena era más perturbador y pronunciado cada año que pasaba, y Louis era capaz de sentir, oler y ver con más capacidad que una persona normal, pero eso no le molestaba ni le atemorizaba, no le cambiaba ni lo transformaba en otra persona.

Lo único que le despertaba temor era recordar la historia, ese era su peor miedo, y entrar al bosque especialmente durante la Luna Llena no le gustaba, sentía que le observaban, sentía como había sentido desde la primera vez que llegó a Hogwarts que alguien o _algo_ le esperaba.

Tenía sentido que incluso Kara dejase su resentimiento para preguntarle:

— ¿Qué sucede? Estás temblando —Hagrid se había ido, había escogido otro camino y había establecido que se encontraran en una hora.

Se ofuscó, el orgullo definitivamente era el punto débil de su familia.

—Nada, no me pasa absolutamente nada —respondió de forma brusca y grosera.

Kara apretó los labios y su mirada se volvió tan glacial como el lago en invierno.

—Bien, no me molestaré en preguntar otra vez, Weasley. Por un momento casi olvidé que soy una Slytherin, escoria del mundo —escupió con rencor y se alejó dando pasos agigantados.

"_Recuerde, Señor Weasley, no estoy castigando a la Señorita Zabini porque piense que es culpable, le estoy dando una oportunidad de pedir la disculpas adecuadas. No me defraude"_

"_Le pedirás disculpas, ¿Cierto?"_

Maldijo entre dientes y se olvidó de su temor.

— ¡Kara!

—No me llames tan familiarmente, Weasley —respondió sin esperarle —, para ti soy Zabini.

—Muy bien, Zabini —dijo intentando sonar atento —. Quiero decirte algo.

— ¿Ah, sí? Dilo

— ¿No te vas a detener siquiera? —Al ver que ella solo siguió sin parecer escucharle, corrió y la sujetó — ¡Lo siento! ¿Está bien? ¡Lo siento! No quise que pasase así.

Kara se detuvo y le miró. Por un momento pensó que aceptaría sus disculpas, pero en cambio soltó una risa amarga.

— ¿No querías que pasase así? Ah, pero definitivamente querías que pasara ¿No? —Cuando no contestó Kara apretó los puños —Eres despreciable —y no se lo gritó, chilló o reclamó, solo lo dijo como si hubiese dicho algo irrefutable.

Y dolió.

Dolió más de lo que nunca nada había dolido.

Dolió más que la bofetada de Roxanne.

Kara fue imperturbable cuando se soltó y siguió, dejándole aturdido y confundido.

Pudo haber pasado un siglo mientras Louis intentaba recuperar el raciocinio, pero lo cierto fue no pasó ni un minuto cuando escuchó a Kara gritar. Su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto y la siguió bajo la implacable luna llena que se alzaba sobre el bosque prohibido.

Ella había resbalado y caído sobre las grandes raíces de los arboles viejos, tenía las rodillas y las manos lastimadas pero no se quejaba, sus ojos estaban al frente, y cuando siguió su mirada aterrada el mismo sintió su respiración detenerse.

Durante un momento creyó que era un sueño o una pesadilla al ver lo que veía.

Era imposible que hubiese cinco lobos a unos metros, era imposible que tuvieran el pelaje del color de la plata y mucho peor que les miraran y analizaran, porque ciertamente en sus agudas miradas había inteligencia humana.

Y la certeza de aquello lo paralizó en su sitio, dividido entre el terror y la incredulidad.

Hombres Lobos.

No, no podía ser. Se suponía que solo era un rumor, era imposible que realmente hubiese hombres lobos, era aún más imposible que hubiese cinco y tan cerca del límite del bosque prohibido.

Era una ilusión…si, era eso, o definitivamente estaban muertos.

—L…Louis…—Kara llamó temblando —…Louis…

—Shhh —murmuró sintiendo sus piernas inmóviles del miedo —. Shhh.

Intentó recordar algo que les permitiera correr, gritar o llamar a Hagrid pero su mente se vació, todo lo que había aprendido en esos cinco años pareció desvanecerse, sin embargo una sola cosa quedó y resultó gracioso y estúpido pensar en Ollivander y el recuerdo de sus palabras cuando su varita lo escogió.

"_Se dice que el poseedor de una varita de manzano tiene un gran encanto personal. Además, ciertamente Señor Weasley encontrará interesante la inusual habilidad de su portador, cuyo don para conversar con otros seres mágicos puede ser tanta bendición como maldición"_

Conversar…conversar…

Temblando y con el terror dominándolo la única palabra que Louis repitió en su mente fue esa.

Y entonces hizo algo muy tonto y muy estúpido: alzó una mano, como si quiera tocarlos, como si quisiera obligarlos a irse, y a pesar de la distancia, a pesar del miedo fue la primera vez que sintió aquello.

_Poder._

_Terror._

Los lobos no retrocedieron pero tampoco avanzaron, solo le miraron y él vio, sintió, escuchó su ligero desdén, su agudeza, sus pensamientos. Y supo que no eran hombres lobos, ni lobos ni humanos, eran una mezcla de todo, y gruñeron, y se burlaron, y cuando él finalmente pudo moverse y llevó a Kara con él, lo último que escuchó de ellos quedó grabado en su mente.

"_¿Eres tú quien manda sobre nosotros? ¿Eres tú, ni humano ni lobo, quien puede someternos? Es tan ridículo, eres solo un cachorro que tiembla, que teme a los suyos y a su poder"_

Ollivander tenía razón. Dominique tenía razón.

Él podía entenderlos, podía escucharlos, podía sentir ese poder que solo podía ser una maldición, porque era su mayor temor también.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manzano:<strong>__ Las varitas de manzano no se fabrican en grandes cantidades. Son poderosas y le van mejor a un dueño con grandes metas e ideales, y esta madera no funciona bien con Magia Oscura. Se dice que el poseedor de una varita mágica será una persona querida y de larga vida, y a menudo he notado que los clientes de gran encanto personal son los que encuentran su varita ideal en una de madera de manzano. A menudo los poseedores de una varita de manzano tienen la inusual habilidad de conversar con otros seres mágicos en sus lenguas nativas, como el celebrado autor de Gente del Agua: Una Completa Guía de su Lengua y Costumbres, Dylan Marwood. (Fuente: HarryPotter-wiki)_

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Besos, Bella.**


	11. Inocente

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa del reto __"Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

_**Personaje: Lucy**_

_**Palabra: Toalla**_

_**N° Palabras: 1844 **_

* * *

><p><em>(Los inocentes eran los primeros que pagaban, siempre)<em>

**Inocente**

**Lucy**

—"_Es una varita tan deseada que encontrará en ella a una aliada poderosa. De talentos ocultos y efectos inesperados, ciertamente describe con exactitud al dueño que escoge, pues es seguro que la magnitud de sus poderes aún se esconde" —Molly había repetido pensativa las palabras de Ollivander en aquella ocasión, cuando finalmente fue su turno de ingresar a Hogwarts—. Ciertamente el Alerce ha sido considerado desde hace mucho tiempo como una de las maderas más poderosas y fuertes que existen, y la magia que corre a través de las varitas construidas con esa madera es sobrecogedora._

Talentoso.

Brillante.

Poderoso.

Eran muchos los calificativos que estaban unidos a los dueños de las varitas de Alerce, su propia hermana lo había dicho, pero ella estaba lejos de ser tan sorprendente o sobrecogedora como aquellos que habían destacado en el mundo por eso. Lucy no se sentía especial ni poderosa por tener una varita de Alerce, de hecho no podía ser más normal sino fuera porque llevaba el apellido Weasley.

No era una genio como Rose o James, ni sobresaliente como Vic y Molly, tampoco era especialmente astuta como Dominique, Albus y Lily, ni competitiva como Louis y Roxanne, mucho menos ingeniosa como Fred, Hugo y Eunice.

En realidad Lucy era la más sencilla y tranquila de toda su alborotada familia, hecho que había sido probado con su selección a Hufflepuff, pero lejos de sentirse desdichada, decepcionada o triste, Lucy era muy feliz en la casa donde se encontraba. No destacaba por valentía, brillantez o astucia (impulsividad, obsesión y malicia para el resto del mundo) sino por su perseverancia y todos aquellos que conocían a la dulce y amable muchacha podían dar fe de eso.

Lucy era muy bonita, de hecho era tan hermosa como lo era Lily, cuyo parecido con su madre, que había sido considerada una de las más hermosas alumnas de Hogwarts, era increíble. Había heredado la escasa estatura de su madre, siendo incluso más baja que Lily y era la única entre las chicas que tenía el cabello del tono rojo fuego original Weasley, desaliñado y largo, muy largo, y las pequitas que caracterizaban a su familia se esparcían por todo su rostro delicado. Sin embargo su belleza era opacada fácilmente por su bajo perfil y la poca o nula atención que prestaba a su exterior. Si alguien la notaba era por su dulzura, por su amabilidad y su apellido.

O por su particular talento para las runas, el único arte que dominaba a la perfección. No se trataba de simples runas sino por el contrario, Lucy era capaz de comprender y utilizar las runas más poderosas y antiguas que existían, las mismas bajo las cuales una parte de la magia misma se sostenía. La magia de las runas formaba parte de la magia ancestral, era poderosa y peligrosa en manos equivocadas pero las suyas no lo eran y quizá por eso tenía ese don.

James había acudido a ella en una ocasión. Lucy desconocía por qué su primo estaba tan interesado en el tema de las runas pero supuso que era por sus bromas continuas, de cualquier forma le ayudó a descifrar y entender el complicado uso de las runas y las combinaciones que se necesitaban para creación y protección y todo lo que James pedía.

—Apuesto a que le dará mal uso a esa información —había dicho Rose en tono molesto cuando le contó —. No debiste ayudarle, Lu.

—Vamos, Rosie —dijo en tono dulce —. No hará daño a nadie.

—Sus bromas no son precisamente inocentes.

—James conoce sus límites —Lucy se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad —. Por cierto, no es por eso que me llamaste ¿no?

Rose suspiró olvidando a James al completo.

—He escuchado los rumores, al principio no me lo creía pero luego Lily me lo confirmó —Rose dejó de caminar en círculos y la encaró — ¿Es cierto, Lucy? ¿Estás saliendo con Max Nott?

Lucy sacudió la cabeza enfrascada en las runas que escribía en la superficie de un pergamino tan mullido y extraño que Rose pensó que se parecía a una **toalla**.

—No estoy saliendo con él.

—Nunca me has mentido —dijo Rose en tono dolido.

—No te estoy mintiendo —Lucy dejó de escribir y la miró con honestidad —. Él nunca me ha pedido que sea su novia.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que estás en un idilio amoroso informal con Nott? —esta vez Rose se abstuvo de mencionar el nombre del aludido, tan indignada y perpleja como se encontraba.

—Si se puede categorizar en eso…—murmuró la más bajita de las Weasley en tono débil —…supongo que sí, es eso.

Rose dio zancadas hasta ella y le sostuvo de los hombros.

—No estás hablando en serio.

—Rose…

—Lucy, ser su amiga está bien, su novia si quieres o simplemente salir para saber si puede llegar a algo más pero definitivamente no puedes estar diciendo que eres su amante así sin más. ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

—Lo quiero —Lucy cortó de tajo todo. Su voz resignada y melancólica —. Lo amo. Al principio no era así, no lo quería y él tampoco a mí, nos unimos por conveniencia, por el bien de Albus, tu sabes perfectamente lo que decían de él, quería probar que no era cierto, que estaban equivocados y sino ayudar a Albus…pero…pero en algún momento, no sé cómo ni cuándo —la voz de Lucy se rompió — yo…me enamoré…

Rose se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, el dolor era patente en la voz de su dulce e ingenua prima. Lily había tenido razón todo el tiempo, debían haberla protegido y quererla menos, debieron haberle enseñado como era la vida realmente, tan ocupados estaban en ocultarle del odio, el rencor, el resentimiento y las habladurías nunca habían dejado a Lucy luchar por sí misma, siempre habían estado allí para ella comprendiendo desde el principio que su dulce inocencia era su virtud. Habían estado dispuestos a todo para salvarla de aquello en lo que ellos se hundían día a día desde el momento en que pusieron los pies por primera vez en Hogwarts. Y ahí estaban las consecuencias: la estaban rompiendo sin compasión, destruyendo y aprovechándose de su ingenuidad y bondad y de su corazón.

—Déjalo —dijo, más bien ordenó en voz baja —. Déjalo, Lu, él te hará mucho daño.

—No puedo, Rosie —Lucy sonrió tristemente a su prima mayor —. Aún no.

—Lu…

—Solo pediré una oportunidad más —dijo envolviendo cuidadosamente el pergamino que tenía entre sus manos — Solo una, sea como sea que Max responda…yo me quedaré o me alejaré de él definitivamente.

Y se fue.

Cuando la siguiente visita a Hogsmeade fue anunciada Lucy hizo su propuesta. No esperó a escuchar la afirmación o negación, se alejó de allí con sus pensamientos puestos en una cosa: una respuesta.

Max no era una persona graciosa, divertida, amable o desinteresada, Slytherin como era brillaba por puros defectos: arrogancia, crudeza, astucia y un sinfín de cosas más. Lu lo había vivido en carne propia pero de alguna extraña forma, quizá la misma que hizo a Albus hacer a Max su amigo, ella notó la pequeña bondad en su corazón, sus actos cálidos enmascarados con su frío sarcasmo, la intensidad en sus ojos claros, la forma en la que reía o le acariciaba la mejilla, los besos sutiles en sus manos y las palabras que le decía cuando le creía dormida.

Había muchas cosas más que maldad y malicia en Slytherin así como había más que pasividad y falta de talento en Hufflepuff.

Si Max le aceptaba o no nada que ver tenía en sus cualidades.

Ella esperó ansiosa, dando pequeños saltitos sobre el suelo lleno de nieve. Tenía un objeto alargado en sus manos que ocultaba bien en su capa y que había despertado más de una mirada curiosa, pero ella solo miraba y buscaba a Max.

El tiempo pasó, la hora acordada también pero ella se mantuvo en su sitio con una mezcla de temor, tristeza y esperanza en el rostro.

"_Te romperá el corazón"_ había dicho Roxanne.

"_Te hará mucho daño" _había dicho Rose.

"_Es un imbécil igual que su hermano"_ había dicho Nike.

"_Da todo de una vez, Lu, incluso si fallas sabrás que no fue por tu causa"_ había dicho Eunice.

"_Solo espero que sea digno de ti" _había dicho Molly en su carta.

"_El amor también trae dolor, corazón"_ había dicho su madre.

Todas habían dado su opinión y ella estaba determinada a que todo diera fin ese día, incluso si Max no llegaba.

Sin embargo una hora después supo que no podía seguir esperando más, la respuesta estaba clara, él la había rechazado. Suspiró con tristeza, aguantó las lágrimas y dio vuelta.

Ahí estaba él, con las mejillas y la nariz roja por el frío, mirándola con la misma intensidad que había visto en sus ojos siempre. La nieve le cubría y comprendió que él había estado allí mirándola por horas mientras ella esperaba sin mirar atrás.

Y esa fue la respuesta que necesitaba y esperaba.

Entonces sonrió, una sonrisa dulce y cálida, justo como ella era. Con las mejillas encendidas alzó las manos tímidamente y le ofreció lo que ocultaba: una botella de cristal en cuyo interior una bella y llamativa flor naranja abría suavemente los pétalos bañados en rocío. Max la miró sorprendido y extrañamente cautivado, y Lucy sintió su corazón ir más rápido.

Una extraña y nada creíble leyenda hablaba sobre el amor, la eternidad y aquella flor, y todos aquellos que habían crecido bajo una familia mágica conocían el significado de aquel gesto. Lucy sabía lo que sucedería tanto si él aceptaba o la rechazaba y estaba dispuesta a asumir el riesgo.

—Sabes que es una completa estupidez, ¿A que sí? —musitó él en voz suave y baja cerrando sus dedos sobre los de ella.

La sonrisa de Lucy fue deslumbrante, sus ojos marrones claros brillaron con entusiasmo y al segundo siguiente se había lanzado hacia sus brazos. Él la sostuvo con cuidado, riendo ante su dicha, acariciando los largos y descuidados cabellos del color del fuego, aceptando lo que había querido negar todo el tiempo.

A unos metros de las Tres escobas, en un día ordinario, en una hora ordinaria, sin ningún hecho extraño, misterioso o peligroso que siempre acompañaba a su familia, Lucy sintió que rozaba el cielo. Ese era, sin diferencia, el mejor día de su existencia. Allí, abrazada y besada por el chico al que amaba ella lo calificó como un día extraordinario.

Tan extraordinario como la flor que brilló la botella envolviéndolos solo un segundo con su luz.

Nadie notó el leve tono marchito que adquirió el tallo, nadie notó que al aceptar Max aquella promesa de amor los vinculó y selló el destino de ambos, el destino marcado con horror y tragedia por la sangre que corría en sus venas, en la de él y en las de ella, el destino sellado por sus elecciones y su deber. El mismo destino cruel que cargaban con los apellidos que portaban.

Los inocentes eran los primeros que pagaban, siempre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alerce:<strong>__ Fuerte, durable y de colores cálidos, el alerce ha sido considerado durante mucho tiempo como una madera poderosa y atractiva. Su reputación por inspirar valor y confianza en el que la usa ha hecho que su demanda sea mayor que las existencias. Esta varita tan deseada es, sin embargo, difícil de complacer en lo que respecta a encontrarle un dueño ideal y es más difícil de manejar de lo que se imaginan muchos. Siempre produce varitas de talentos escondidos y efectos inesperados, que por supuesto describe al dueño que se la merece. A menudo se da el caso de que el mago o la bruja que van con la varita de alerce nunca sabrá con exactitud la magnitud de sus considerables talentos hasta que se les adjudica una varita de este material, pero a partir de entonces se convertirán en una pareja ideal. (Fuente: HarryPotter-Wiki)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella.<em>**


	12. Brillante

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa del reto __"Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

_**Personaje: Hugo**_

_**Palabra: Botella**_

_**N° Palabras: 2682**_

* * *

><p><em>(No era un genio, era más que eso)<em>

**Brillante**

**Hugo**

Un picnic al aire libre era justo lo que Hugo Weasley necesitaba en su primera semana en Hogwarts, especialmente si el maldito sombrero seleccionador había decidido enviarlo a la casa más sosa y aburrida del colegio sin darle oportunidad a quejarse. Merlín, incluso hubiese preferido Slytherin si las cosas eran así.

Lily lo había propuesto –o impuesto en realidad –y se encontraba en los jardines bajo el débil sol tirando de su corbata con manía, disgustado por el color azul y bronce que portaba.

¡Ravenclaw!

¡Cuatro casas en Hogwarts y había acabado en Ravenclaw!

¡Generaciones de Weasley en Gryffindor y había acabado en Ravenclaw!

¿Qué maldita sea estaba mal en él? Hasta donde Hugo sabía de sí mismo odiaba estudiar, odiaba leer y odiaba cualquier cosa que supusiera demasiado esfuerzo. Ahora definitivamente ni él ni nadie tenía dudas de que el bendito sombrero se había estropeado sin reparación, debían hacer otro ¡y nueva selección!

—Cuan infantil puedes ser —le dijo Lily con la sonrisita burlona en su boca. Se le acercó dando sus pasos de bailarina, sutiles y elegantes y le arregló la corbata en un santiamén —. Tía Hermione estará muy orgullosa —comentó con malicia.

—Cierra la boca.

—Oblígame —provocó con un brillo sutil de peligro en los ojos.

Hugo maldijo en voz baja. Lily era aterradora.

—Traje toda tu comida favorita —sonriendo con burla la pequeña niña se dejó caer sobre el mantel que había extendido, una parte estaba llena de platillos, fruta y cosas para picar. Kreacher había estado muy contento en ayudar —. Come.

Hugo no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces, había heredado el apetito irracional de su padre y toda su familia. Lily sonrió con menos burla mientras veía a su desbargado e irritado primo zampándose todo lo que podía comiendo casi sin respirar, un don natural en todos los Weasley, aunque en defensa las chicas tenían modales. Ella se limitó a mordisquear unos emparedados y revisar los deberes sin mucho interés, en tan solo una semana estaban cargados de trabajos, aunque el mayor problema que ambos enfrentaban eran ser los últimos Weasley-Potter que _NO_ habían entrado en Gryffindor.

A Lily le valía, a Hugo solo le irritaba cada día más los susurros y tan temperamental como había sido Ron Waeasley, solo le faltaba un poco más para estallar e ir a los golpes.

Lo único que podía distraerle era la comida y Lily lo sabía.

Comió hasta hartarse dejando casi todo vacío mientras Lily apartaba sus deberes y leía en voz alta y clara un libro que había traído consigo. No, no era como Rose, Lily tenía un finísimo sentido para elegir libros…_interesantes_.

Hugo prestó atención mientras se echaba y cruzaba los brazos tras la cabeza. El sol había bajado y podía mirar el cielo sin tener que cerrar los ojos, se acomodó y relajó mientras la voz de su prima se oía. Escuchar leer a Lily era uno de los pocos pasatiempos que Hugo Weasley tenía fuera del ajedrez, el quidditch y el dormir.

Cuando terminó Lily continúo con los deberes.

—Transformaciones, pociones, encantamientos y tío Neville nos dejó de tarea un ensayo sobre las propiedades de las plantas regeneradoras.

—No debemos llamarlo tío aquí —le recordó Hugo —. Es nuestro profesor.

—Y nuestro tío —recalcó la pequeña pelirroja sin prestarle atención —. El resto del mundo lo sabe, así que ¿cuál es la gracia en intentar ocultarlo?

Hugo le dio la razón internamente aunque el resto de la familia se empeñaba en dejar claro que no tomaban ventaja ni de su fama ni de los amigos y familia que tenían. Lily comenzó a anotar algunas cosas en un pedazo de pergamino que tenía.

—Dijiste que te parecía demasiado molesto el practicar el movimiento de varita para el hechizo levitador ¿no?

—Es que es molesto —se quejó Hugo.

—Asumo que viste bien la demostración del profesor —murmuró Lily con los ojos puestos sobre sus apuntes.

Hugo asintió con pereza.

— ¿Qué te pareció?

—Aburrido.

—Hugo…

—Bien, fue un movimiento sencillo, bastante a decir verdad.

Lily le miró y Hugo captó un brillo extraño en sus ojos avellanas.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó.

Su prima le tiró su varita que había dejado apartada a su lado, él la cogió en un movimiento rápido y ágil producto de todos sus años practicando quidditch en casa.

—Hazlo —ordenó ella dejando el libro sobre el mantel —. Haz que levite.

—Lily…

—Hazlo.

Hugo gruñó, quería a Lily pero a veces le daban ganas de matarla.

— ¡Winguardium Leviosa! —exclamó fastidiado. Lily captó el movimiento de su muñeca, fue un toque levecito, elegante a pesar de la pereza de su interlocutor, incluso el tono de su voz con todo el fastidio del mundo había sido pronunciado con la modulación correcta, con el tiempo correcto y el libro levitó unos buenos metros.

Hugo bostezó y dejó caer su varita, el libro cayó a un lado al instante con fuerza.

Lily no parecía impresionada, tomó apuntes, sacó su propia varita y practicó imitando a Hugo una, dos, tres veces y el libro levitó también con la misma fuerza.

—Tu movimiento fue más…calculador que el del profesor —le dijo ella minutos después —. ¿Hiciste cuentas o algo así? Pareces tener bien previsto el tiempo que te toma mover la varita y la forma en la que debes pronunciar el hechizo.

Hugo le miró sin entender.

—Lily, solo dije el bendito hechizo y ya.

—…—la pelirroja se rió —. Muy bien. ¿Qué hay con el ensayo de Herbología?

—Hazlo tú.

— ¿Cuáles crees que son las propiedades de las plantas regeneradoras?

— ¿Qué regeneran, no? —cuestionó con sarcasmo —. El otro día estabas leyendo el libro de pociones. Las plantas regenerativas son usadas con bastante frecuencia en ese campo, sin embargo lo primero de todo es que el cultivarlas tiene un proceso muy cuidadoso, son plantas muy delicadas durante la primera fase, pueden ser fácilmente estropeadas o contaminadas y si son usadas así pueden causar grandes trastornos o incluso la muerte. Si todo ha salido bien serán usadas en la fabricación de pociones porque tienen la capacidad de regenerar tejidos y células casi al instante, pueden acelerar la coagulación de la sangre y limpiar toxinas y los venenos más comunes. En el mercado están bastante cotizadas, escuché el otro día a mamá hablar de eso con Vic, hay muy pocos invernaderos que son capaces de cultivarlas y si lo hacen bien la cosecha es grande. San Mungo tiene bastante contactos con los proveedores, aquí en Hogwarts incluso tío Neville tiene un pequeño espacio para esas plantas, Madam Promfrey debe usarlas seguramente por los partidos de quidditch, no reparan huesos pero pueden ayudar con el dolor y la producción rápida de sangre, además de regenerar la magia que automáticamente ayuda en el proceso de curación.

Mientras Hugo daba su monótono discurso Lily apuntaba todo. Había venido preparada, con plumas, tinta y pergamino y en cuanto Hugo comenzó a hablar ella escribió todo sin pausar, acostumbrada a eso. Cuando su primo se detuvo abruptamente para erguirse y tomar una **botella **de jugo de calabaza ella terminó la redacción y le tendió el pergamino.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Tu ensayo, genio —le dijo rodando los ojos y sacando de su mochila el libro de Herbologia —. Ahora yo haré el mío pero a diferencia de ti debo leer el capítulo de las plantas regenerativas, no recuerdo nada de lo que leí mientras veníamos en el tren.

Hugo parpadeó confuso mientras miraba el pergamino completamente lleno. ¿De dónde había sacado Lily todo eso que estaba escrito? No podía haber dicho todo él… ¿o sí?

— ¿Lo hiciste para mí? —preguntó incrédulo. Sabía que Lily era egoísta y tacaña, no le haría el trabajo gratis.

—Lo escribí por ti que es diferente —corrigió la menor de los Potter —. No haría tu trabajo ni muerta, a menos que me des algo a cambio naturalmente. De cualquier forma aprendo más de ti que de los profesores.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó el pelirrojo sin creérselo.

— ¿Sabes que Molly ha estado buscándonos en estos días para hablarnos sobre nuestras varitas? —Lily cambió de tema abruptamente mientras abría su libro —. En el tren nos lo dijeron Rose y James pero ella no quiere hablarnos solo sobre la guerra, ya sabes como de obsesionada está con eso.

Hugo se encogió de hombros.

—Mi varita no tiene nada de especial —dictaminó volviéndose a echar y dejando el pergamino a un lado. El tema quedó olvidado.

—El Roble Rojo está determinado por el carácter fuerte y temperamental de su dueño —Hugo la miró al instante, Lily hablaba con una sonrisita burlona en su rostro —. Es conocida también por su gran habilidad para el duelo, y la forma en la que puede conectar con un mago de mente brillante. Alguien astuto e innovador, capaz de crear hechizos únicos y distintivos. Es una varita fuerte…como su nombre y su dueño.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Me tomé la libertad de investigar sobre nuestras varitas después de Juegos de Guerra. La Profesora dijo que debíamos buscar en que teníamos afinidad ¿Lo olvidaste?

— ¿Crees que no tengo mejor cosas en las que pensar que lo digan los profesores en clase a las cinco de la mañana?

—Es una varita…peculiar —dijo Lily.

— ¿Tú también te vas a obsesionar con eso?

—Me da igual —dijo ella con sinceridad — Pero debemos saber eso, la profesora tiene razón, así aprovecharemos bien nuestros talentos…aunque no creo que tú tengas problemas —añadió casi para sí misma. — ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Ollivander?

Hugo cabeceó.

—La varita elige al mago, no siempre está claro porque, algunos dirían que es el poder, otros que es la suerte y unos pocos que es el destino —repitió palabra por palabra —. Porque lo cierto es que estamos marcados por nuestras acciones más que por la sangre, el apellido o el pasado que cargamos tras nosotros, las acciones y las elecciones que marcan nuestro rumbo.

Lily asintió, eso era lo que había dicho. Hugo por su parte bostezó otra vez.

—Hazme un favor, deja de hablar de tareas, clases y varitas. Ya fue suficiente con toda esta semana ¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid?

—Iremos en la noche, nos invitó a tomar el té, ahora debe estar ocupado.

—Lo que digas, dormiré entonces, me levantas.

Lily dejó su ensayo a medio comenzar a un lado.

—Antes de que te duermas quiero que escuches algo.

— ¿Eh?

—El otro día oí hablar a papá con tía Hermione —dijo en voz baja, su semblante era serio y calculador, vista de esa forma Hugo podía decir que Lily era perfectamente intimidante. Lily siempre había tenido esa cualidad, cuando sonreía era toda dulzura y cordialidad, pero cuando esa sonrisa era burlona era malicia y crueldad, y cuando estaba seria lo único que sabía era que habían problemas. De pronto comprendió que todo eso, el picnic, las tareas, el tema de las varitas no habían sido más que camuflaje mientras Lily llegaba al tema que quería discutir, por eso estaban tan apartados del resto de alumnos. Se preguntó que había escuchado que quería contarle —. Estaban hablando sobre porque James, Albus y yo podemos hablar pársel.

Hugo se sentó lentamente. El pársel siempre había sido un tema contraproducente en su familia, desde que tenía uso de razón había oído a Lily, James y Albus sisear en la lengua de serpientes, sobre todo cuando estaban enfadados, pero según lo que tenía entendido era una capacidad que podían controlar a voluntad a diferencia de lo que tío Harry había podido hacer años atrás. Nadie sin embargo comprendía el porqué, primero habían salido las teorías de que debía ser tío Harry, luego eran refutadas por su madre –Lily y él siempre escuchando a escondidas —luego su padre decía algo sobre tía Ginny pero nadie quedaba contento, nadie entendía como o porque la lengua pársel había sido transmitida a los tres Potter.

— ¿Han encontrado algo?

—No —dijo Lily —. Tía Hermione sigue especulando, mencionó a mamá y algo sobre una posesión. Dice que quizá hablemos pársel por mamá y no por papá, pero ella también descarta esa teoría al instante.

— ¿Entonces?

—Se metieron a un tema complejo —reconoció Lily con fastidio —. Si hubieses estado allí ya sabría que dijo tía Hermione pero yo sola no entendí nada. Al final dejó un libro con papá y se fue.

—Un momento —interrumpió el pelirrojo —. No me digas que tú robaste el libro.

—No soy James —Lily sacó más pergaminos —. Solo lo copié.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —se sorprendió Hugo al ver las hojas que le mostraba, con todas las muestras de haber sido duplicadas—. Es magia avanzada y somos magos menores de edad, no tenías…

—El rastro comenzó oficialmente cuando subimos al tren —le recordó Lily —. Y en cuanto a la magia… ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú me enseñaste hace dos años.

—Yo nunca…—Hugo se detuvo al recordar. Dos años atrás su madre le había prohibido terminantemente comprar aquella pelota muggle que tanto quería, uno de sus pocos gustos del mundo muggle y tan encaprichado como había estado sin varita ni nada había dicho el hechizo que tanto veces había oído a su madre decir sobre duplicados. No había esperado que funcionase, era solo puro berrinche pero funcionó y Lily había estado a su lado en aquel momento.

—No lo hice adrede —dijo muy lentamente comenzando a darse cuenta de que se perdía de algo ¿Desde cuándo él hacía ese tipo de cosas? ¿Desde cuándo Lily lo sabía? —ni siquiera tenía varita.

—Bueno —Lily le sonrió con una dulzura falsa y enigmática —. Nuestra familia está llena de genios.

No, no era cierto. Ni James ni Rose eran genios, James era demasiado poderoso y Rose demasiado estudiosa, pero genios no eran. Y Lily lo sabía. Hugo tampoco era un genio, Hugo era otra cosa, era brillante.

—De todas maneras me costó mucho hacerlo —afirmó —. Demasiado, me quedé exhausta con ese tipo de magia pero como tenía varita fue más fácil de lo que pudo haber sido. De cualquier forma quiero que lo leas, ese fue el capítulo que tía Hermione le dijo a papá que leyera.

— ¿Qué lo lea? —preguntó.

—Muy bien, lo leeré yo entonces —la pequeña pelirroja rodó los ojos —. No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan vago, Hugo.

Pero Hugo ya no escuchaba, su atención se había fijado sobre una de las hojas duplicadas que Lily había dejado caer al suelo, más concretamente en un símbolo que estaba dibujado con tinta y unas palabras que reconocería en cualquier lado por la letra, la letra de su madre. Levantó la hoja y Lily se detuvo al verle curioso y serio.

Escrito ahí estaba perfectamente entendible: "La Leyenda de las reliquias de la muerte"

…_Una vez en un pasado remoto tres hermanos estuvieron frente a la muerte y sobrevivieron con un regalo maldito en sus manos. Tres reliquias que sobrevivieron al tiempo, siempre juntas pero no unidas, porque de lo contrario un gran horror se desencadenaría, porque ¿Cómo por todos los cielos un simple mortal podría dominar a la muerte, orgullosa y soberbia?_

_En el caso que se diera tal hecho el mundo entero debería inclinar y rogar por piedad al cielo._

_Un amo maldito, tres niños que harían temblar el mundo._

_Un padre y sus tres hijos._

Lily conocía Hugo más de lo que se conocía a sí misma, sabía cómo era, como se comportaba, lo que le gustaba y no le gustaba, sabía cuándo estaba feliz, triste o aburrido, y también sabía cuándo Hugo estaba asustado, prácticamente podía sentirlo en su propia piel, como si fuesen uno solo.

Y lo sintió, pero no sintió miedo, sintió su terror.

Hugo estaba aterrado y ella no comprendía por qué y en cuestión a la verdad Hugo tampoco, no sabía porque había sentido ese escalofrío tampoco sabía porque el entumecimiento de su cuerpo le había inmovilizado, no sabía que pasaba ni como lo percibía pero esas palabras habían derramado hielo en sus venas, habían hecho que su respiración se detuviese un momento y el frío le calase el cuerpo.

_Un amo maldito._

— ¿Hugo?

_Tres niños que harían temblar al mundo._

— ¿Hugo? ¿Qué te pasa? Estás pálido.

_Un padre y sus tres hijos._

— ¡Hugo!

El último llamado fue un grito pero Hugo no respondió, y a kilómetros de allí, lejos de aquellos dos primos con sangre maldita en sus venas dos magos celebraban su pequeño triunfo. El bar era una cosita diminuta y rastrera, las bebidas eran asquerosas y sosas pero nada importaba, solo su triunfo.

Alzaron las copas al mismo tiempo

— ¡Por la destrucción de Harry Potter y todos los suyos!

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Roble Rojo:<em>**_ A menudo se puede oír a ignorantes diciendo que el roble rojo es un signo del ardiente temperamento de su dueño. De hecho, la combinación ideal para una varita de roble rojo es alguien de reflejos rápidos, convirtiéndola en una varita perfecta para duelos. No tan común como el roble inglés, su amo ideal tiene un toque ligero, es de mente rápida y es adaptable, a menudo crea hechizos únicos y distintivos, y es un buen hombre o una buena mujer para luchar a tu lado en una batalla. Las varitas de roble rojo están entre las más atractivas. (Fuente: HarryPotter-wiki)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola!<em>**

**_Con esto termino el reto. Por supuesto, como lo habrán adivinado esto parte de una idea mucho más grande pero de la cual no sé si algún día me animé o tenga la inspiración suficiente para escribir, me divertí y emocioné mucho escribiendo ya que si no logro hacer el fic completo que tengo en mi cabeza, al menos sé que pude escribir algo de lo que quería._**

**_Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron y comentaron: Neelie Black, chiisitax, Miss Nutella, Athena Black13, Ishy24 y alquiii._**

**_Besos, Bella._**


End file.
